Entwined
by DemonInside13
Summary: An evil sorcerer has been looking for the chosen ones to obtain an ultimate power; Elsa, Anna, Krisoff, Eugene and Rapunzel must band together to protect their kingdoms from enemies new and old.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen x Tangled Fanfiction

I do not own Frozen or tangled or the characters involved

In the darkest night two men dressed in black armour riding armoured horses make their way to a tower that had been hidden away, upon their arrival they find a cloak scattered on the ground filled with dust, the two men chuckle then collect up the evidence and leave.

Reaching their destination they lay the cloak and dust in front of a mysterious man "my lord we have retrieved the witch Gothel, it seems she has failed not only in her attempt at retrieving the sun flower but also her rebellion against you"

the knight stand and walk back as the mysterious man stands from his throne, he walks to the cloak and dust "she was overcome by greed, keeping the sunflowers power to herself and from what I can tell it killed her in the end, no matter" he raised his hand cuts it then holds it above the dust "_obey my command by dark light, I give breath back to serve me and fight now rise Gothel, return from the afterlife!_" A drop of blood falls to the dust then a blinding dark light fills the room as the dust forms into a woman.

Once the transformation is complete the woman opens her eyes "w-where where am I?" Looking around the room until her eyes fall to to man standing in front of her, her eyes open wide when her memories of how she died fill her head then she was shaking with fear as she knew the man standing before her

"my lord! It's been such a long time hasn't it?" She chuckles nervously

"enough with your small talk Gothel, you know what I want now tell me.." He lifts his cloak over his head revealing his grey skin and cold white eyes now starting to glow a blood red

"where is the sun flower!" He yells and Gothel is shocked and scared by the sudden outburst "my l-lord someone has taken it I do not know where the sun flower is at this-"

cutting her off the man holds Gothel by the throat "don't lie to me, you reek of the power of the sun flower, keeping it to yourself for over a hundred years! You were suppose to retrieve the flower and bring it to me! I made you Gothel and I can break you in ways you do not want to imagine now tell me, where is my flower!"

Letting her go she coughs and struggles to breath, "your temper hasn't changed I see, anyways the king and queen of Corona have a child named Rapunzel, the flower now resides within her" she then remembered what Flynn Rider had done which in fact caused her demise "oh yeah 'charming' thick headed thief named Flynn rider cut her hair, she no longer can use the power of the sun flower"

the man laughed at her "you imbecile, if the flower and her have become one I don't need her hair, I just need her" one of the knight stepped forward

"if I may my lord, word has it that the lost princess of Corona has returned for quite some time and she has married a man named Eugene Fitzherbert, who people claim is the thief Flynn Rider, the one who stole the Princess's crown in the first place" Gothel is shocked by the news the man looks at Gothel

"what is it you aren't telling me?" She shakes herself out of her shocked state "but, I stabbed that fool in the tower and he cut her hair how is he still alive? Unless..."

"Unless she can still use the power of the sun flower! you weren't even using its powers correctly and you ended up dead, now I have given you life once more retrieve the girl and bring her to me! If you fail me again Gothel there is nowhere in any kingdom You can hide where I can't find you and when I do.."

he raised his hand to Gothel and she kneeled over in agony "you'll be begging me to turn you to dust again, do I make myself clear?" Lowering his hand she stands looking furious but holding her temper in "yes my lord" and with that one of the knights accompanied her on her journey to Corona.

When they left a young man steps out of the shadows, he had black hair with a shade light orange and yellow, yellow eyes and he was wearing torn clothes with a black cloak over the top "father, who was that lady? Why was she here?" The boy spoke with an English accent, the man turned towards the boy "don't worry about her Kapre, father has a task for you"

Kapre walks over to his father and lightly hugs him "anything for you father" the man smiled at his sons affection "good, I know you'll do well since you benefit out of it too" Kapre looks to his father confused but excited "how so father?" The man kneels to Kapre "because it will help you get rid of your curse"

"But father you said you wanted me to keep it...no matter how much I despise it" the man lightly grabs the boys chin and makes him look at him "my son, I hate to see you suffer so if ridding you of this curse will bring you happiness then I'm more than willing to help" the boy jump in excitement "oh thank you father! I am so pleased to hear you say that" the father stops his sons early celebration "don't thank me yet, if you wish to rid yourself of this curse you must travel to Arendelle and bring me queen Elsa, she holds the cure to your problem"

"But father, how would I even get close to the queen let alone retrieve her? I can't use my curse as I might end up killing her instead and I swore I'd never hurt anyone ever again...after what I did to you"

Kapre now looking upset and his father rubbing one of his gloved hands "do not worry my son, I have long since forgiven you, now you will portray yourself as a prince from England and you have to get as close to queen Elsa as possible, I will send a special letter to the queen and when she reads it she will want to hold a ball, there you will introduce yourself as Prince Arron of Berthona" the man picked up a vile from the table next to him and dropped some on Kapre's head

"there, now whoever you tell your false name to this potion will make them believe you now go pack and get ready" the boy hugged his father once more "thank you father" the father lightly hugged back "just don't let me down, 'Arron'" Kapre giggled at his false name and ran off "I won't" he said before he was out of sight.

The man called over the second knight while picking up a charm from the table "accompany Kapre to the kingdom as his personal body guard and use this charm should his powers become uncontrollable" the knight took the charm "yes my lord" he went to walk away but the man grabbed his arm "one last thing, should he stray too far from his mission don't be afraid to behead him and bring his head back along with the queens, understood?"  
"Yes my lord".

And so the knight waited out the front for Kapre to turn up, when he finally did he was dressed as a royal prince and even without the spell he looked very convincing "let us go, your highness" the knight spoke as Kapre eyed him curiously while mounting his horse

"from now on I will only address you as your highness as I am now your bodyguard"

Kapre nodded and they both rode off. Back in the cave the man smiled rubbing his hand over a stone

"and so it begins... ".

**Hey, Demoninside13 here! I've never written a fanfiction before let alone a proper story and quite frankly I'm worried so I was hoping use would help me out, give me tips and also any ideas you might have, i already have an idea of where I'm going with this but I accept any good ideas, this is basically a combined sequel for both films. Please leave a comment and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen x tangled fanfiction Chapter 2

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Eugene/Flynn voiceover:  
Hey there, Flynn Rider here or you can...you know call me...Eugene or something but *clears throat* anyways, just letting you guys know the kingdom of Corona is as happy as ever, everyone has accepted the princess's return and they accept her whole heartedly! As for me...well no one really liked the idea of a 'thief' marrying the princess but hey I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters, besides the king and queen pardoned me for my crimes and my record has been wiped clean! Can you believe that? It's like I never stole anything! It's kind of sad in a way... Well when they wiped my record they made me promise two things. First promise was that I take their daughters hand in marriage, love her, remain faithful, loyal and protect her from anything, easy right? The second promise was to be a generous, giving and loving prince by helping out all the citizens of Corona, which entailed helping the markets sell, fetching cats stuck in trees, planting and harvesting so in a way it was like doing community service which yeah I'll agree was a good enough punishment as now most of the citizens have accepted me as their prince. But that hasn't stopped any assassination attempts which is why I have my most trustworthy companion, Max! Me and him have become best pals, I never thought I could have so much faith in an animal... Unless we're grocery shopping, he gets really mean for some reason! ...I know I know, yes alright I do...'borrow' a few things here and there, old habits die hard, especially when it was the only thing I knew how to do. Anyway, we're all great, you get the point lets go to me and my wife right now.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene whispers as he's walking in the kingdoms gardens, "where are you?" '_Of course she's not gonna tell you'_ Eugene thinks to himself, he walks over to a bush and quickly shoves the leaves "gotcha!" He shouts but no one was there "wow, you really are good that this game!" Eugene says as he walks over to a picnic table "but not as good as...me!" He looks under the table to find no one once again "you know, I bet she's not even out here maybe I should 'go inside' and look" he states as he makes his way to the doors, he slides inside the runs up the stairs to the rooftop and peeks out over the garden to see Rapunzel coming out of a tree

"is he gone Pascal? Can you see him?" She says, Pascal looks around then runs out to see if the coast is clear, he looks around to see no one then turns around to signal Rapunzel it's okay when a thud vibrates through the tree and a shadow is cast over Pascal, he turns around to see Eugene "found you!" Rapunzel now shocked by his sudden appearance picks up Pascal and begins to run "gotta catch me now!"

She giggles as she runs away as fast as she can, Eugene not too far behind her then his eyes open wide when she ran inside and slammed the big doors shut, being too fast to stop he hits the door with a crash! Rapunzel and Pascal on the other side wide eyed and opened mouthed "Eugene? You okay honey!?" She yells out, she opens the door to see him unconscious on the ground "Oh my god! Eugene! I'm so sorr-"

a hand grabs her and pulls her underneath Eugene, he's now lying on top of her smiling "got you" he whispers "Eugene that's not funny! I seriously thought I had hur-" he interrupts her with a kiss "don't worry hun, I'm fine" he erasures her "I know that now but it didn't stop me from worryin-" he kisses her again "am I allowed to finish a sentence without you being all charming?" She smirks "you just did" he says as he jumps up

"well I obviously won that round so it's my turn to..." A servant runs over To Rapunzel "your highness, this letter has just arrived and it is addressed to you" they hand Rapunzel the letter she thanks them and they run off "ooh a letter! I wonder who's it from!" She excitedly opens the letter, Eugene standing by her side to read it as well

_Dear Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene_

_ This letter is to formally invite you to Arendalle's annual Ball that will be held in two weeks. It would be so great to see you two again as we didn't get to converse as cousins during your last visit which I do sincerely apologise for. Princess Anna and I can't wait to see you again! Until then._

_ Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

"Man she has fancy writing! And it's in a light blue too!" Eugene says but Rapunzel doesn't respond as her attention was still on the letter, then suddenly she jumps and screams with joy making Eugene jump as well then without wasting any time she runs up to her dressing room shouting something about dancing and choosing the perfect dress, even Pascal was trying hard to hold on to her as she ran "well I guess the games over" he slumps over and walks to the castle.

He reaches Rapunzel's Dressing room and knocks "Rapunzel it's me, Eugene are you decent?" Before he could wait for an answer the door flies open revealing Rapunzel dressed in a big purple dress covered in glitter, gold and diamonds sown into the fabric, her brown hair was done up nicely and she wore her crown, she also wore some make-up to bring out her facial features, Eugene stood there mouth agape and eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree then he shook his head

"this won't do" he said as he walked to her "why? What's wrong?" He puts his palm lightly on her cheek "because my dear I am petrified that if any other prince was to see you, you would steal his heart for you are the most beautiful woman in all of the lands and I can't have that" he says, she's deeply blushing but she slowly moves to him and kisses him passionately "I may steal their heart, but my heart has already been stolen by you and always will be" now he's blushing "um, Eugene your blushing" he shakes his head "me? Blush? No! I was...just thinking about how lucky I am to have you" he smiles and kisses her cheek "get dressed hun, dinner will be served soon and we wouldn't want to ruin that dress now would we?" She agrees and closes the door, he makes his way down to the dining room awaiting Rapunzel, her parents and the food to arrive.

Dinner was the same as usual, Rapunzel and her parents ate properly and formally while Eugene was still struggling to learn table manners, Rapunzel constantly would remind him to slow down, sit up straight, elbows off the table, don't talk with your mouth full, ask someone to pass the salt you name it, he ate like a commoner but he was slowly getting there.

"Eugene I hear you and Rapunzel have been personally invited to the kingdom of Arendelle by her majesty queen Elsa" the king spoke, Eugene went to speak but he swallowed the food in his mouth first then wiped his face with his napkin "yes you are correct your majesty, it is in two weeks time both Rapunzel and I are quite excited aren't we dear?"  
He smiled at Rapunzel who giggled at Eugene's attempt at being formal, he was obviously trying too hard "absolutely! I can't wait to meet my cousins again, this time she- I mean queen Elsa suggested we associate as cousins rather than royalty, we're gonna go to the local markets, make dresses, buy jewellery, and dance!" She said all excited, the queen smiled at how happy her daughter was "I'm glad you'll be having such a grand time with your cousins, I'm sure their just as anxious to see you as you are to see them" Rapunzel's eyes lit up "really?! I really hope so, Anna and I have so much in common from what I hear!"

The Queen lowered her knife and fork and smiled at Rapunzel "I know use have a lot in common, Anna is so much like her mother when she was younger and you my dear are just like me when I was your age, me and my sister would get into so much trouble as children and young ladies in fact the only time we acted like princesses was when we attended our kingdoms royal balls but even that didn't stop all our childish antics, we'd sneak out of the ball and roam the castle chasing each other and sneaking treats from the kitchen... Those were the days I truly enjoyed spending time with my sister...until she fell in love with the crown prince of Arendelle, and since he was about to receive the crown they married quickly and she became queen and stayed by his side. They truly did love each other and I was so happy for her but I missed her terribly...and I still do" she finished, tears forming in her eyes the king got up from his chair and wrapped an arm around her "I miss them too" he said trying to comfort her, seeing her mum tearing up Rapunzel started to cry as well so Eugene did the same thing her father did.

Elsewhere out in the ocean was a small boat carrying two passengers, one being Gothel and the other being the knight that is accompanying her "how far until Corona? I'm not getting any younger" Gothel complains, "that's for sure" the knight mumbles "I heard that" Gothel says as she walks over to him "well, tinman? Are we almost at Corona's shores?" The knight not even turning his head to Gothel "we're not going to Corona" Gothel confronts the knight "what? But I have to retrieve Rapunzel, where are we going then?"  
The knight now becoming annoyed by the woman's consistency "were going to Arendelle, a ball will be held there in two weeks which she is attending and with the girl far away from her kingdom it'll be easier to capture her" Gothel laughs evilly "I understand, that man really is smart isn't he, well how long until Arendelle?" The knight pulls out a map "we are here and judging by the speed of this boat and the weather we should arrive in a week if the weather favours us"

"Excellent! I have some unfinished business with that rotten princess and her no good thief husband, revenge will be sweet!" She laughs out loud and the knight just rolls his eyes.

**Another chapter up, remember to criticise and give advice if you wish. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 3

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Anna sleeping in as usual snoring, drooling and all. Someone enters her room slowly walking over to her bed climbing onto it ever so carefully, they jump as high as they can "Geronimo!" Olaf lands on Anna's head cover her in cold snow "aaaah! C-cold!" She screams, Elsa slowly walks into the room holding her side laughing along with Olaf "morning sleepy head, time to get up" Elsa says as she pulls the covers off Anna "no, still too tired...wanna sleep..." She starts lightly snoring again until Elsa conjures a mountain of snow on her "_the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!_" Elsa mocks Anna in a childish voice then runs out of the room "not funny Elsa!" Anna yells out as she digs her way out.

Anna makes her way to the dining room for breakfast to see Elsa and Olaf still giggling at her "what? What's so funny?" Elsa points at Anna's hair and Anna reaches her hand up and feels snow flakes, she looks up and sees a flurry just like Olaf's "oh you are so gonna get it after breakfast!" Anna walks over to the table "there's gotta be something hot here, porridge, tea, anything?" She sees tea and reaches for it, she brings it to her lips only to be met with an icicle "that's it!" Anna lunges at her sister but Elsa had already started running "get back here!" Anna and Elsa both laughing and running through the castle, Anna turns the corner to see Elsa hiding behind a fort of snow and there was one set up for Anna as well, Anna smiling evilly gets behind her fort "your goin down!" They both start their snowball war which went on for a good hour.

Laying there both sisters exhausted Anna gives Elsa a hug "it's good to have you back" she says into the hug "Elsa returns the hug "it's good to be back" they hugged a little longer until Elsa jumped up offering her hand to Anna, Anna took it and stood up "so what's on the agenda today sis?" Elsa waved her hands and all the snow vanished "well I have a meeting to go to and a few letters from other kingdoms to sought through" Anna now showing an uninterested expression "that's not what I meant..." Elsa looked at her sister and smiled lightly "don't worry we'll have more time to play afterwards I promise, in the mean time go talk to Kristoff I'm pretty sure he's super keen to see his girlfriend" Elsa finished with a wink and Anna blushed in embarrassment "stop it your embarrassing me! Fine I'll go see Kristoff, you better be ready this afternoon because were gonna turn this castle upside down!" She pecked her sisters cheek and ran away all happy, Elsa turned to walk away 'I'm glad Anna has Kristoff...' She thought but her facial expression was a sad one 'I wonder if I'll find someone someday...' She walks out of the hall and into the meeting.

Anna ran into Kristoff's arms and he hugged her tightly "hey! Wasn't expecting you today" Kristoff said as he let go of the hug "I know, but I thought since I haven't seen you since your last trip me and you could...go on a lunch date or something.." Anna now blushing red Kristoff scratches the back of his head "that sounds wonderful Anna, I mean really wonderful but I'm pretty busy today, can we make it for tomorrow?" Anna's excitement dropped and she tried to smile but you could tell it was a forced one "oh, okay no problem! I'll uh go do something else.." She hugged him again "bye" she said as she walked away. When she got far enough Kristoff turned to Sven "yes I know buddy I feel bad for lying to her" he pulls out a case and opened it, which contained a ring "I just couldn't let her see this I'm not ready to give it to her yet" Sven nudged his arm "your right Sven, I'll ask her tomorrow! ...do you think she'll say yes?" Sven nodded "thanks buddy" Kristoff smiled as he walked back towards the mountains.

Anna ran into the study room, "if I can clear up else's work we can play sooner" she starts going through letters

_Dear Princess Anna of Arendelle_

_ Prince Markus of the Western Lands would like to have your hand in marriage, not only would Princess Anna find happiness with this fine Prince but this would be a huge benefit for both our kingdoms..._

Anna stopped reading and threw the letter in the fire "stupid princes thinking that they can just marry me! I'm already taken!" She shouts as she reaches for another letter

_To Elsa of Arendelle_

_ We disagree with your status as you do not deserve to be queen..._

Anna also stopped reading this one and threw it in the fire "no good, ungrateful pests! My sister is a great queen!" She shouts as she reaches for another, then another.

The fire had plenty of paper to burn when Anna got down to the last one "if this one says anything about marriage, insults or how beautiful I or my sister are I'll have Elsa cut all ties with each of these kingdoms!" She opens the letter and she started dealing dizzy, Elsa opens the door to the study and sees Anna at her desk "Anna? What are you doing? I told you we'd play aft-"

Anna jumped up to her sister "Elsa! We must hold a ball! Invite everyone! Send letters to everyone! Even to our cousins! Set it for two weeks from now!" With that Anna ran before Elsa could protest "what has gotten into her?" Elsa walks over to her desk and sees the letter Anna just opened, she picked it up but to her surprise it was blank thinking nothing of it she throws it into the fire discovering the other letters there too "Anna..." Elsa leaves the study to go find the girl only to see her out the front "yes! There's a ball in two weeks! Tell everyone! Invite everyone!" Elsa heard Anna say "well too late to call it off now I guess there is a ball coming up" Elsa smiles '_maybe there will be handsome suitors there_' Elsa got excited at the thought and went back to her study to begin sending invitations.

Kristoff had gotten wind of the upcoming ball "that's perfect Sven! I'll ask her of the night of the ball in the gardens under the stars! Who knew you were so romantic" Kristoff pats a now confused Sven and walks to his bed '_I can't wait_' his last thoughts before he drifts off to sleep.

Elsa and Anna had played the entire afternoon, from chocolate eating to snowman building to choosing dresses for the ball. "Do you think this is a good dress for the night?" Elsa says as she conjures another ice dress "come one Elsa, every dress you've made so far have all been great! Why are you so worried about this?" Anna walks over to her now embarrassed sister "I'm not worried I just..." Elsa turned her face away, Anna pulled her sister into a huge hug "oh my sisters looking for a suitor! I'm so happy for you!" Anna says shaking Elsa about, "Anna! Anna! Stop!" Anna put her down "yes I may be...slightly interested in looking for a suitor but you can't tell anybody, if other princes or kings found out I'll be drooled over the entire night okay?" Anna giggled at the thought "okay Elsa I won't, by the way the first dress you made was the better one by far" Anna grabbed her dresses and ran to her room to put them away '_thank you Anna_' Elsa thought as she returned her clothes to normal.

A week when by and at the port of Arendelle two ships arrived, the two knights nodded and retrieved their horses at the same time Gothel got off one boat while Kapre got off the other, Kapre spotted the lady and walked to her "hey your the lady I seen back at home, are you here to retrieve someone as well?" Gothel looked at the young man then at the knight beside her "who's the brat?" She asked him "that is prince Arron of Berthona, treat him with respect" Gothel looked at him and she bowed "my apologies your highness" she went to walk away but stopped herself "...why did I just do that?" She shrugged it off and went to find the nearest inn to stay until the ball, Kapre laughed and followed her as did the knights.

While Gothel and the knights set up their room Kapre slipped out and began wondering the streets of Arendelle, he had never been to a village before let alone seen anything in it, running and laughing without a care he bumped into someone knocking them both to the ground. People around them shocked by this, when he adjusted his eyes and stood up he looked down at who he had run into, just as he seen them some guards came and locked his arms behind his back "wait! What are you doing? Stop!" How shouts but the guards continued "you are under arrest for assaulting her majesty queen Elsa of Aredelle" they started carrying him away but one of the guards arms began to smoke "ow! Something's burning me!" Elsa had stood up and seen the man who hit her, she seen his panic and knew what he did was an accident "put the man down at once!" The guards turned to Elsa and the burning stopped instantly "what happened here was both our faults, release him" the guards undid the chains, Elsa approached him

"I haven't seen you around here, what is your name?" Kapre fixed his clothes and bowed "I am prince Arron of Berthona, pleasure to meet you queen Elsa" the guards behind him suddenly bowed "our apologies your highness" Else's face became a little red '_a prince!_' She thought but she held her head up "pleasure prince Arron, why have you come to Arendelle may I ask?" Kapre stood straight "I'm here for the royal ball in a weeks time your majesty"

"But I had sent the invitations out a week ago, how have you arrived so soon?" Kapre started to panic  
"I received an invitation whilst on my boat, I was not too far from your shores, my apologies for turning up early and unannounced" he kneeled to Elsa "it's quite alright, you sure know how to make an interesting first impression" she smiled and half closed her eyes, Kapre found himself staring into her eyes and got lost in thought.

"Prince Arron?" Hearing his this he snapped out of it "yes?" Elsa motioned her hand "I said would you like to accompany me to my castle, the ball is in a week and I couldn't let a prince stay anywhere else" Kapre smiled and followed her "you are too kind your majesty" Elsa waved her hand away "no need Prince Arron, I'm simply doing my duties as queen and you are an honoured guest, I am quite happy to share my home with you until the ball" both of them blush and continue walking to the castle.

"Where is Prince Arron!?" A knight says to Gothel "how should I know? Your suppose to be his guard" the knight drew his sword to Gothel "we don't particularly need you so I suggest you hold your tongue at once, before you lose it" the knight sheathed his sword and walked out to look for Kapre "is everyone around that man always this grumpy?".

**Next chapter, comment and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 4

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Anna ran out of the castle to greet her sister "Elsa! Did you find the new bakery on warf lane..." Anna came to a complete stop when she noticed a man next to Elsa "good evening Anna, this is Prince Arron of Berthona, Prince Arron this is my sister Princess Anna of Arendelle" both of them bowed "nice to meet you" they said in unison then they giggled "yes Prince Arron is here for the ball but he came early so I thought it would be fitting if he stayed in the castle until the ball, are you okay with this Anna?" Anna chirped up all excited at having a guest "of course!"  
"It's settled then, show Prince Arron to the guest room then guide him to the dining room in an hours time" Kapre bowed "thank you your majesty, your highness" Elsa waved her hand "I told you, there is no need for that"  
"I know, but I would still like to express my gratitude" he smiled and walked with the guards "Prince Arron!" A foreign voice shouts, Kapre turns around to see the knight that accompanied him here '_damn_' Kapre thought as the knight ran over "halt! State your business here!" The knight stopped by two guards "I am Prince Arron's bodyguard, he slipped out of my watch and out of the inn we were staying at"  
"Prince Arron is this your bodyguard?"  
"Yes he is, please follow me" the knight pushed past the guards and walked with Kapre and the other guards.

"Elsa? It's not like you to bring someone to the castle..do you...do you like him?" Anna smiles, Elsa just turns away "what? No! No, I was just doing what any queen would do..." She walked to the castle doors '_does he know I have powers? How would he react? I mean usually people talk about my powers straight away but he didn't bring them up once..I hope I don't scare him away_'.

Late at night Kapre was wondering the castle gardens, he seen someone there earlier from his window then decided to look himself. "Oh queen Elsa, sorry I did not know anyone was here I didn't mean to disturb you"  
"No it's alright, you can join me if you wish" Kapre walked over and sat opposite to Elsa "so, Prince Arron of Berthona, care to tell me anything about yourself?"

Elsa noticed his hesitation "sorry, I didn't mean to pry I'm just curious" Kapre laughed a little "It's fine really, as you can tell by my accent I'm from England, I have no siblings and I only have a father who is a great man! He...always does what's best for me... Okay tell me something about you?" Elsa could see the sadness in his eyes, it was all to familiar to her "well, I'm from here in Arendelle, I have my sister Anna and my cousins in Corona, my parents passed away nearly four years ago which is why I'm queen" now Elsa looked sad as well "forgive me but how did your parents pass?"

"They got lost at sea..." Elsa's eyes became teary "I'm so sorry to hear that"

they both sat there for a while stuck in thought, both thinking of things they'd like to tell each other but can't.  
"Have you...heard anything else about me?" Elsa questioned Kapre "you know, anything to do with the great thaw that happened at my coronation?" Kapre sat there confused "no...why is there something I should know?" He laughed  
"no was just curious" she said "well I'm quite tired now, I'll see you tomorrow Prince Arron" as Elsa was walking to the door Kapre stood up

"wait" he said, Elsa froze

"yes Prince Arron?"

"I would like to talk to you, again here tomorrow night...would this be okay?" Both feeling excited and embarrassed, without turning around Elsa replied "we'll see" she said then quickly left then Kapre left not long after.

Kapre went back to his room to find the knight who was his bodyguard shaking in the middle of the room, after a few seconds the suit started opening only for Gothel to fall out "what were you doing in there? Where's the original knight?" Gothel was coughing as she was partially turning into dust again "there is no one in the suits, they've been bewitched to walk and talk, their also anti magical as you can tell" Gothel lifted her hand up as it was regenerating "oh, how long were you in there?" She stood up as another knight came into the room "only ten minutes, I pretended to be the same knight and they let me in, now I understand why these knights came with us, we put the queen and the Corona princess in these suits so they can't escape" Kapre remembered earlier when Elsa had told him that she had cousins in Corona, then remembered when she questioned him about if he had heard anything about her "wait, why do they need to be anti magical suits?" Gothel just rolled her eyes and made a place for her to rest and the knights left to guard the room '_if she doesn't want to tell me that's fine, I'll wait for Elsa to tell me_' with that thought he laid in bed and slept.

The next few days were all about preparing for the ball, both Kapre a.k.a Prince Arron and Elsa both met up at the gardens each night just talking about themselves and those their close to, Kapre trying not to reveal too much even making some stories up but on this night he was sitting next to Elsa rather than apart.

"...yes instead of tipping water on the fire I tipped gasoline!" Both Elsa and Kapre laughing "that reminds me when Anna and I were little kids we would sneak into the kitchen and put hot chilli's into the servants food, we would run and wait for them to start eating then laugh when they started dancing around wiping their tongues!" Both Elsa and Kapre laughed harder and harder "Elsa your so funny sometimes!" On reaction he brushed a loose hair behind Elsa's ear then she pulled back

"oh uh sorry Elsa...I mean queen Elsa" he lowered his head, Elsa lifted his head "don't be, I haven't laughed like this with anyone besides my sister in a long time, it's...comforting to know that there's someone else who I can rely on to make me smile" Kapre stared at her eyes "who wouldn't want to see your gorgeous smile..." They got closer and closer then Kapre stopped "it's getting kind of late and you've got your cousins coming so..." Kapre got up "will you be here tomorrow night?" Elsa asked him "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he said as he knelt down and kissed Elsa's hand "goodnight Elsa" Kapre said as he walked inside oblivious to the snow suddenly falling outside '_I know I'm suppose to get close to her but...I've never felt this way before_'.

Now almost the night before the ball the Corona ship made port, Pascal rapidly changing colours from being sea sick and max was trying to find his land legs again "smell that fresh Arendelle air! So glad to be off that cramped boat!" Eugene says as he helped Rapunzel off the ship "I agree, all the swaying back and forth make Pascal really sick, you okay?" She questioned Pascal, he nodded but his changing skin said otherwise, at the port was Elsa and Anna ready to greet their cousins but they were busy laughing at Pascal and the horse who looked like he was break dancing "Rapunzel!" Anna stopped laughing and ran to her cousin pulling her into a death grip hug "it's..good...to see...you too...Anna" Anna let her go and scratched her head nervously "sorry, don't know my own strength" Rapunzel then hugged Elsa "it's so good to see you again" Eugene walked forward and bowed to both Anna and Elsa "and I, am Prince Eugene! Great to meet you both once again" Anna giggled and Elsa leaned over to Rapunzel

"bit of a try hard is he?"

"You have no idea"

Eugene stepped forward breaking the whispering "ladies please stop fighting, I'm already taken" he kisses Rapunzel on the head then mounts Max "let us make way to your beautiful castle, onward Max!" Max tried to run forward but he hadn't quite gotten use to steady ground yet and he fell over throwing Eugene into the water, all three girls laughing out loud even some guards were chuckling "okay I'll admit I deserved that" he climbed back into the port "way to make me seem less cool max" he whispered to the horse, Max just rolled his eyes and started walking off.

Elsa, Anna and the guards escorted Eugene and Rapunzel to the castle, Anna and Rapunzel were walking behind but Anna wasn't talking "Anna? Are you okay? I mean I half expected you to talk my ear off, not that that's a bad thing or anything but I meant that you'd be quite that chatterbox like I am which is alright but a lot of people find it annoying but I don't since I do it too which I just told you and...I'm mumbling again" Anna giggled at this and Rapunzel did as well "no your right it's just that my boyfriend Kristoff hasn't talked to me in quite some time and the last time I did he said he was busy which is what he said the last three times! I'm just worried that he may not...love me anymore"

Rapunzel placed a hand on Anna's shoulder "Anna I don't know anyone who couldn't love you, just have faith I'm sure whatever he is up to will come out and who knows? He might be planning something special for you" Anna hugged Rapunzel "thank you" Rapunzel returned the hug "that's what family is for" they smiled and held hands then ran in front of everyone laughing all the way to the castle "they really are a lot alike" Eugene said "they are" Elsa agreed.

**Chapter 4 done! I know I've been uploading chapters quickly but when I get a new idea I have to type it before I forget it. Leave reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 5

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Morning came, everyone was forced out of bed bright and early, servants even left to fetch Kristoff since he would be attending the ball with Anna and they needed to make a suit for him. "Kristoff!" Anna ran to Kristoff "I haven't seen you in like forever!" She went to kiss him but he didn't show signs of kissing back "what's wrong? Why...why are you avoiding me?"

"No! Anna I'm not avoiding you, please don't get upset" he kissed her back "hmm okay you better not be hiding anything from me" Eugene walked over "what's going on over here? I could sense lovey dovey in the air" Anna stood next to Kristoff "Prince Eugene this is my boyfriend Kristoff the official royal ice master and deliverer" Eugene snickered at the title and Kristoff's eyes went flat, instead of bowing Kristoff put his hand out "nice to meet you, 'Eugene'" Eugene took his hand, Both squeezing really hard to the point their hands were turning red "that's Prince Eugene to you" Eugene's face went from smile to competitive stare matching Kristoff, Anna looking at both the boys felt the awkwardness "okay boys, now that introductions are out of the way how about we prepare for tonight's ball okay?" Both boys still holding their stare, Rapunzel walked in and seen what was going on '_every time_' she thought "Eugene, play nice this is Anna's boyfriend after all by the way it's very nice to meet you Kristoff" Both boys broke the contest and Kristoff bowed to Rapunzel "it is very nice to meet you Princess Rapunzel, Anna has told me good things about you" Rapunzel giggled and Eugene's face was a slight red in anger, servants ran over to the boys "gentlemen if I may, we need to get you both ready so if you could follow me please?" "Sure" both boys said and walked with the servant, "your boyfriend is quite the charmer Anna, your very lucky to have him"

"He can be quite a doofus sometimes but yeah, I guess I am lucky" she smiled at him before he was out of sight "let's go try on dresses!" Rapunzel shouted "oh my god yes! Elsa is probably waiting for us!"

They ran to the dressing room to find Elsa playing with her ice powers trying to figure out what dress to wear "wow! So that's what it looks like up close!" Elsa jumped at Rapunzel's voice and the power in her hand shot at the door, Anna and Rapunzel avoided it just in time only for the blast to hit a servant freezing them to the wall "oops...sorry" Elsa waved her hand and the servant thawed off the wall "i-i-it's ok-k-ay your-r m-majest-ty" another servant walked that servant to go get warm again, "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Rapunzel said slowly walking into the room "it's fine, really" Elsa turned back to the mirror conjuring another ice dress worried about how she'll look tonight in front of the many suitors, "you know, I use to have really really long hair that glowed whenever I sang" Anna got excited "really? Can it still glow? Can you show me?"

"Sorry Anna, it doesn't glow anymore" Anna got upset "why?"  
Anna and Rapunzel got servants to help them choose a dress and to get ready while Rapunzel told Anna the story, Elsa too started showing interest and started listening.

Kristoff and Eugene both getting sized still sharing competitive looks now and then "women, can't live with them can't live without them am I right?" Eugene said trying to commence small talk between them, Kristoff seemed disinterested in conversing with Eugene and he picked up on it "fine, ignore me but sooner or later you will talk sir Kristoff master of ice and donkeys"

"He's a reindeer!" Kristoff snapped back "told you you'd talk to me sooner or later" Eugene smiled at his small victory "what is your problem!?" Kristoff confronted Eugene "what is your problem!?" Eugene replied "you've only known me for no less than a day and you judge me like you think your better than me" Eugene leant closer to Kristoff "well I am a Prince, ice man" Kristoff now getting mad "that's just a title! We both know your nothing but a common thief! I call 'em as I see 'em!"

"You know nothing about me!"

"Oh yeah? Well just by looking at you and your behaviour you think your great with the ladies, the way you handle things tells me your a thief and by the look in your eye your an orphan!"

"Two can play at that game! Your title says you deliver ice for a living, by how close you are to your 'donkey' you and it have been friends since childhood which by the way is ridiculous and sad! And by the look in your eyes your an orphan too!"

Silence fell in the changing room, both boys feeling guilty

"look I'm-"

"I'm sorr-"

They laughed "I'm sorry, your right I was very judgmental towards you and I was wrong you seem like a great guy and I'm sorry about your reindeer" Eugene spoke first "it's okay, I should've handled things better instead of flipping like that and being judgmental as well, I guess I was kind of annoyed since you seem cool and all...can we start over?" Eugene smiled and held his hand out "I'm Prince Eugene of Corona" Kristoff shook his hand "Kristoff, Princess Anna's boyfriend" they shook hands mutually then returned to adjusting their clothes "so, when you gonna change that title?" Kristoff looked at Eugene blankly rubbing his medal "I like the title I was given, I thought we were past this"

"That's not what I meant" Eugene turned to Kristoff showing him his wedding ring "this title, from boyfriend to fiancé" Kristoff got all nervous, Eugene spotted him rubbing his pocket "something tells me you were planning on changing said title tonight" Kristoff looked at Eugene "how did you know?..." Eugene just kept adjusting his tie "I call 'em as I see 'em" he said, Kristoff just smiled and scoffed, Eugene could see how nervous Kristoff is since he too was nervous when he asked Rapunzel to marry him "just be yourself, act natural and try to surprise her with the question, not too early in the night but not too late and for the love of god don't ask her if she's not in a good mood" Kristoff nudged Eugene with his elbow "thanks" Eugene turned to leave "no problem" as he walked Kristoff was still a little nervous "wait...how do I... 'Pop' the question? What do I say?" Eugene turned around and took the case holding the ring then got down on one knee "you are the beautifulest in all the lands, you bring me so much joy and no one compares to you, I wish to share my future with you hand in hand" he opened the case revealing the ring "will you do me the honour in being my bride?"

"Oh wow!" A voice is heard from the door, both boys look over "that was so romantic! A little unexpected but I support you Kristoff! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Olaf ran off "no!" Both boys run after the little snowman.

"hey Anna! Elsa! Sven! Kristoff is getting enga-" Eugene interrupted the snow man by wrapping his head in a cloth while Kristoff grabbed the body and they carried Olaf back the the dressing room.

"Why is there a talking snowman?" Eugene asked "Elsa made him" Eugene still confused "she has ice powers...I'll explain later" they put Olaf back together "hey Kristoff! You lucky bride-to-be and you are..." He looked at Eugene "I'm Prince Eugene of Corona, look snowman.."

"My names Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Okay, Olaf, what you just seen wasn't a real proposal" Eugene explained "it wasn't? But you used such sweet words and everything" Eugene palmed his forehead "look Olaf what my friend Eugene here is trying to explain is that we aren't getting engaged, Eugene here was explaining to me how I should propose to Anna" Olaf got excited "your gonna propose to Anna!?" Kristoff put his hand over Olaf's mouth "yes, calm down and keep quiet about this" Olaf thought about the situation "okay, but on one condition"

"What's that?"

"Can I have one of those funky ties?" Olaf asked, both men looked at each other "never was one for ties anyways" Eugene took his off and gave it to Olaf "oh thank you so much!" Olaf put it on himself then ran off "he's a character and a half" Eugene said as he was ready to leave "no kidding" Kristoff agreed as they both walked out

**Yes chapter 5 is up, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 6

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

The ball was about to start boats from all over were making port, royals filled the streets people were bowing showing respect. Anna was at the door welcoming early arrivals, Rapunzel and Eugene were making conversation with those inside, Kristoff was in a private room reciting his proposal and Elsa was pacing her room being nervous, the only name that came to mind was 'Arron' and she didn't know why, she'd grown closer to this man since they had regular visits in the gardens at night talking about themselves and whatever came to mind.

'_Do I...like him?_' She questioned herself blushing at the same time '_wait, he doesn't know I have powers_' for a few minutes she continued pacing '_I'll tell him tonight, I'll ask him to join me out here then I'll tell him...no, I'll show him_' she smiled and left now ready for the night.

Arendelle's representer stood at the top of the now full ballroom "good evening and welcome to Arendelle's annual ball!" Everyone gave a round of applause "thank you all, I now represent her majesty queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa walked through the doors and everyone clapped, her eyes never left Kapre when she spotted him through the crowd, he watched her walk in and he was starstruck, her diamond like blue dress and the lightest make up along with her hair done had him in 'aw'.

"Wow" he said out loud "she's quite the looker hey" Kapre turned to the man who spoke "yes...she is" Kapre turned back to Elsa "now presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle" Anna ran to the stage next to her sister and waved at everyone, when the applause died down Elsa stood forward "thank you all for coming I am very grateful, now please enjoy the night as there are many activities to partake in and plenty of food and drink for everyone" people clapped once more and music started playing.

Kristoff and Anna took to the dance floor, Kristoff wasn't much of a dancer but when he let Anna guide him he seemed like he knew what he was doing, Eugene seen this and smirked "wanna dance?" He said to Rapunzel, thinking nothing of it she accepted and they started dancing.

Eugene have a competitive stare to Kristoff, he understand so when they got close enough Kristoff whispered "your on" to Eugene then both of them danced like there was no tomorrow the girls trying to keep up but also surprised by their sudden enthusiasm, laughing they danced that fast as well, it can down to the final part of the song and both girls are twirling, Kristoff picked up the pace and twirled Anna faster the Eugene twirled Rapunzel even faster until both girls looked like tornados then with a sudden stop they finished it with a kiss and the crowds around them went wild! Whistling and cheering could be heard from everywhere, the music turned slow and they walked to the side to cool off, Eugene approached Kristoff "man, I didn't think you had it in you but you got some moves for an ice master! Maybe we should call you dance master from now on!" Eugene downed his drink, Kristoff rubbing his head "come on, I wasn't that good you were much better I mean that flip you did was just fantastic! I'll stay ice master, you should be dance master" Eugene laughed "stop with your flattery or I might just propose again" Kristoff punched Eugene's arm "stop that!" They both laughed then the girls approached them "well you two seem to be getting along great" Rapunzel said, both boys stuttering trying to explain "I'm glad! You two looked like you were ready to fight earlier" Anna interrupted their bickering "well we just got past our differences" Eugene said, Anna's favourite song began to play "oh! I love this song!" Eugene stepped forward "may I have this dance, Princess Anna of Arendelle?" Anna seemed surprised but took his hand, Eugene winked at Rapunzel then left to dance with Anna, "would you like to dance, Princess Rapunzel of Corona?" Rapunzel took his hand "I'd love to, royal ice master and deliverer...and Anna's future husband" she winked at Kristoff "Eugene told you didn't he?" Rapunzel started dancing "yes and we also had a talk with Elsa about it" Kristoff's face looked petrified "calm down it's okay!" She laughed at him "we all gave you our blessing, especially Elsa" Kristoff looked over to Elsa and she nodded "you have no idea how much this means to me..."

"Just do us a favour, keep her happy okay?" Kristoff nodded and continued dancing looking over to see Olaf, Pascal, Sven and Max dancing in their own little area '_that horse can dance?_'.

Kapre approached Elsa and bowed "queen Elsa" he greeted her "good evening Prince Arron, I hope your enjoying yourself?"

"I am, thank you your majesty if you don't mind me asking I was wondering if you'd...like to dance?" He asked shyly, Elsa got embarrassed "I don't dance" she said, Kapre looked a little sad "I understand, have a good night queen Elsa" he bowed and turned '_go for it_' Elsa's mind told her, without realising she'd already reached out and grabbed his shoulder "but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try" he smiled and took her hand gently and led her to the dance floor, the room was silent as they made their way to the centre even Anna was shocked to see someone had gotten her sister to dance "Elsa's...dancing?" Kristoff stared at the scene "yeah..."

"I knew she had a little something for this guy and I even caught them talking in the garden at night once but this is...new" Anna smiled at her sister.

The queen and prince looked each other in the eyes and places their hands on each other, the music started and they moved gracefully to the rhythm, people watched with amazed eyes like they were made for the dance floor, it started to lightly snow but only around the two of them, Kapre hadn't noticed as he was lost in the moment, the flames on the candles around the room started growing then started dancing themselves the other couples in the room started dancing around them, when Kapre twirled Elsa then brought her in again their faces were inches away from each other. When the music ended they were so close to kissing then Elsa stopped herself and ran.

Kapre stood there unsure of what to do, that's when Eugene approached him "go after her, trust me" and with that Kapre ran, Rapunzel had dragged Anna out to get some fresh air when Eugene then approached Kristoff "you ready?" He asked, Kristoff only nodded "go get her" he said then Kristoff walked outside then shortly after he went out there Rapunzel walked inside "I could be Cupid if I really wanted to" Eugene boasted "yeah yeah" Rapunzel rolled her eyes "you wanna take a romantic stroll out in the stars my love?" She grabbed his arm and walked with him "you know? Maybe you could be Cupid you big stud" she bumped him with her hip "yeah, but I ain't wearing no diaper" she laughed as they walked out the doors not noticing they were being followed.

"Wait! queen Elsa!" Kapre shouted, Elsa had run to the garden where they usually met "I can't..." Elsa whispered "Elsa?" Kapre placed a hand on her shoulder only for it to be swiped away "I can't do this, I can't see you anymore Arron" Kapre felt like his heart was crumbling "what? Why?" Elsa sat at the bench "if I told you...you'd think I was...a freak! A monster!" Kapre sat beside her "I could never think those things about you, even if you think those things about yourself just remember that...not all monsters are ugly and even some are just...misunderstood" Elsa and Kapre both unintentionally decided that they'd show each other what they have been hiding, they lifted their hands and straight away ice and fire began to twirl and dance in each others hands "you have powers too?" They said in unison "I'm not alone..." Elsa said she felt a tear run down her cheek, Kapre reached over and wiped it and it turned to steam, Elsa stood up "Elsa?" Kapre asked, she turned around and offered her hand "stand" she said, '_did I hurt her?_' he thought as he took her hand and stood, both of their powers simultaneously reacting to the skin on skin contact "watch this" Elsa said as she raised her free hand, a small snow storm formed around them and they started to float "woah!" Kapre smiling at her powers "now show me yours" she said, Kapre very hesitant "I...I don't want to hurt you..." Elsa made her hand covered in ice, Kapre made his hand red hot and grabbed hers causing steam, they felt a foreign feeling at the touch of each other "you won't hurt me it's okay" she placed a hand behind his head "let it go" she whispered before he leaned in and finally their lips met, he let his powers out and ice and fire danced in circles around them lighting up the night sky.

When they finally came down Elsa made an ice layout that they laid together on "so how did you get your powers?" Kapre questioned Elsa "I was born with it, I hated my powers for so many years so afraid that I'd hurt everyone I loved until my sister Anna proved that love was the way to control it" Kapre looked at his hand making it light up "I'm not sure how I got mine, I was born with them I think even so I hate my powers, I don't even really call it a power I call it a curse that I'm burdened with for my entire life" Elsa sat up "I think your powers are amazing"

"You'd be the first, your power can be used for fun, mine have one purpose...to burn everything and anything in its path, while I can summon it...I can't control it" Elsa held his hand again "that's what I'm here for" they leaned in for another kiss when Kapre suddenly felt weak, looking behind Elsa he seen one of the armoured knights smack Elsa with the hilt of his sword knocking her out instantly "no!" He tried to conjure flames but only a flame the size of a lit candle came out, the knight picked Elsa up and then opened putting Elsa inside the armour the knight then made an armoured horse, picking up Kapre and began riding '_why can't I move?_' Kapre looked down at the charm that was placed on him '_this belongs too...father?_'

** Chapter 6 done and dusted!**


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 7

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Kristoff made his way outside past Rapunzel, standing next to Anna watching her admire the night lights, embracing the sight before him as Anna seemed to be glowing thanks to the sweat from dancing and the light she was looking at. The more Kristoff looked the more nervous he became, was Anna ready to be married? Would she like to start a life with the ice master? Would she break it off with him if he asked? All these questions running in circles making him feel dizzy, it was hard being excited, nervous, scared and happy all at once.

"How's your night been?" He managed to say '_real smooth Kristoff_' he thought to himself "it's been amazing! The dancing, the food, the chocolates everything was just as I hoped it would be" Anna still jumping with excitement '_damn this girls got some energy_' "I'm glad you had a good night Anna" Kristoff said with a smile, Anna could see his lack of enthusiasm "Kristoff? Has...something been bothering you? I mean I've tried to go on dates with you and just be near you but you just keep pulling away from me, have I done something?"

"No Anna I told you, you haven't done anything it's just..." Kristoff looked down at his pocket "are you...breaking up with me?" Anna questioned, tears building  
"No! Anna please don't-"

"Cry? Too late Kristoff!" Tears running down her face she ran inside past everyone, many questioning her but she just kept running "Anna! Wait!" Kristoff left standing there '_way to go Kristoff! Because you were too scared to say anything she thinks you broke it off_' Kristoff mentally slapping himself, he went to follow her until he heard a scream coming from the other direction 'that sounds like Rapunzel' Kristoff ran towards the scream ax in hand.

Eugene and Rapunzel arm in arm just wondering around the castle "tonight was a good choice to throw a ball, the night is lovely" Rapunzel said leaning her head onto Eugene's shoulder "it has a calm feeling to it, and the fact that both Anna and Elsa have had a romantic night makes it even better" Rapunzel stops in front of him "we can have a romantic night too..." She smiles with a look in her eye "I bet we can" he lent in and kissed her then a noise in the bushes interrupted them "what's that?" Rapunzel questioned, Eugene reached behind his back and pulled out a fry pan "you took a fry pan to a ball?" Rapunzel eyeing the weapon "hey, you never know when you'll need it" the noise in the bush got louder then through the bush Max jumps out landing I front of them. "Max? Max! Where have you been? Last time I checked you were dancing with your friends..." Then out of the bush steps an armoured knight, drawing his sword "Eugene, if you say I told you so I swear I'm gonna-"

"I told you so!" He shouts then he threw Rapunzel onto Max "take her away from here" then Max ran as fast as a horse could run "Eugene!" She shouts "don't worry honey! I've still got some dance left! Bring it on tin man! You don't know pain until you've been smacked silly with...a frying pan!" He charged at the knight, metal clashing as they fought "take this!" Eugene smacked the knight on the head but it didn't even flinch "oh...you know I'd be out cold right now and so would every other normal person! Seriously it's like you have no head!" Then the knights armour opened revealing no one inside "well that explains why, but how are you moving!?" The knight took the frying pan from Eugene and smacked his head with it knocking him out cold.

Rapunzel and Max ran and ran until a figure appeared I front of them then in a flash Max was struck with a spell turning him to dust.

"Max!...No!" Rapunzel began to cry "oh stop your crying Rapunzel, I raised you to be stronger than that!" Gothel stepped out of the shadows "no way..." Rapunzel couldn't believe her eyes, she seen this woman fall to her death yet here she was "yes way! That's right! Mothers back and you have a lot of explaining to do Rapunzel"

"You are not my mother!"

"Oh really? How raised you? Fed you? Who tried to protect you from this cruel world? Not those royal fools! I did! And you've been so ungrateful!"

"You used me for my powers! Your nothing but a cruel twisted witch!"

"Hmm perhaps your right, but that still doesn't take away the fact that I raised you, you owe me girly and your about to pay up"

Gothel walked towards Rapunzel holding chains "come to mother darling, everything will be fine" Rapunzel went to run but she was frozen with fear, screaming as Gothel grabbed her arm "no one can hear you dear, we've already captured your friends"

"Not everyone!" Kristoff brought the ax down on Gothel's arm cutting it clean off, he grabbed Rapunzel and began to run "running is pointless" Gothel began walking after them, her arm regenerating.

"Where's Anna? Elsa?" Rapunzel questioned Kristoff "Anna ran from me when I failed to propose to her and Elsa was with that Prince Arron, where's Eugene?"

"Last I saw him he was fighting off an armoured knight"

"Those armoured knights belong to Prince Arron...Elsa's in trouble!"

Kristoff set Rapunzel down "you go look for Eugene, I'll go get Elsa" before Rapunzel could protest Kristoff had run towards the castle, the knight who knocked Eugene out snuck up behind Rapunzel locking her in the armour, Gothel walked up to the knight as the armour was closing "don't fight me darling, just stay there and rest" it finished closing "mother...knows...best".

As Kristoff was running to the castle he tripped and fell, what he tripped on made a pained groan "that's gonna hurt in the morning" the figure said as it stood "Kristoff?" The person said as it approached "Eugene?" Eugene helped Kristoff stand "why were you on the ground? What's with the lump on your head!?" Eugene reached up and felt the lump directly in his forehead "no! Not the face! Dammit! That knights gonna pay when I got my hands...on...Rapunzel!" He shouted "Rapunzel?" Kristoff questioned "yes! Rapunzel! Where is she?"

"I sent her to find you!"

"You left her and Max alone!?"

"Yes but Max wasn't there and because I can't find Elsa or Anna and I feared they would need my help"

"Those knights are after Rapunzel!"

"Well I didn't know!"

"I'm gonna go find her you continue to go find Elsa and Anna"

"Okay"

"Don't" a voice said, both of the boys looked over to see Anna holding Elsa's crown and a note, Kristoff took the note

_I,_  
_Prince Arron of Berthona am a fake._  
_My real name is Kapre and I have used my knights to capture Queen Elsa and Princess Rapunzel. If an attempt to rescue them is made then you will never see them again._

_Long live lord Durion._

"Lord Durion? Whoever he is this Kapre fraud was working for him this entire time!" Kristoff was extremely made "Kristoff calm down, we need to think about our next move. Running after them could result in ours and their death we need a plan"

"But the longer we stay here the more they get away!"

"I understand that but we need to get back to the castle as fast as possible to inform the kingdom that someone has kidnapped their queen" Eugene whistled "Max!" No reply "Max?" Eugene started running to the castle himself "come on Anna we need to go" Kristoff held his hand out but Anna didn't take it "this is the worst night of my life..." She broke down and started crying, Kristoff knelt beside her "Anna your sister would want you to be strong, after all how can you save your sister if your here crying on the ground?" Anna hugged the crown close to her chest and her sobbing got quieter "I know you don't love me and all but can we still remain friends?" Anna said to Kristoff, her words cutting him emotionally "Anna, please listen to me we need to get to the castle I really really do want to explain the situation between us but Elsa is our first priority" Anna nodded and they ran after Eugene to the castle.

They caught up to Eugene, he was on his knees next to a pile of dust and Max's harnesses "Max..." He grabbed the harnesses and held them "I swear, I will not let your sacrifice be in vane...thank you for everything" he put the harnesses down and wiped his eyes "let's go".

They walked into the castle, everyone was carrying on like nothing had happened, Pascal ran over to Eugene tugging his pants, when he looked Pascal pointed to a puddle of water that had a carrot and twigs scattered in it "Olaf?"

"He melted...but how?"

"It must have something to do with Elsa being captured"

Sven ran over to Kristoff "hey buddy" Kristoff patted him, Anna made her way to the stage "everyone can I have your attention please"

The music stopped and the room was silent "the ball is over, queen Elsa has been taken hostage by an unknown enemy" many whispers and shocked expressions filled the room, Eugene stepped forward to the stage "I am Prince Eugene of Corona, my wife Princess Rapunzel has also been taken hostage, we ask you all to please lend us your strength and resources to help bring these ladies back to us"

Many of the royals shouted that they would help, notes were being written and guards and solders were being placed together to make an army "we head out at dawn, we follow Prince Arron's ships as he played a part in their capture".

**Chapter 7 complete p.s im sorry, i didnt want to :( **


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 8

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Gothel and the knights carrying the hostages made their way to the fjord "well come on, it'll take us a week to reach our destination!" Gothel yelled as she walked onto the boat, one of the knights walked in to the boat grabbed something then walked back out "hey! Where are you going!?" Gothel yelled, the knight attached a rope of some sort to him and the other knight then to an unconscious Kapre, raising his hand the first knight's arm began to glow "get over here witch" Gothel got off the boat and stood next to the second knight "what are you doing?"

"I'm getting us there quicker and slowing the enemy down" the knights arm became brighter, the water began to freeze and a wall of fire grew around the edges of the water then in a flash they were beamed to the cave.

When they arrived Gothel stool there in shock "how...did you do that?" Lord Durion stood forward "when three are one they will find their lost sibling" She didn't understand what he said and she was not too happy to see him again "you did not fail me this time I see, I do not regret giving you new life" he walked over to the first knight "release her" the knight opened and Elsa fell out "put her in the first throne" the knight picked her up and put her in a chair that locked her wrists and ankles in place, he walked to the second knight "release her" the knight opened and Rapunzel was not unconscious she jumped out and ran to Kapre landing a punch on his face which brought him out of his unconscious state, the knight grabbed her "let go of me you big brute!" Rapunzel fought against the knight he just ignored her and placed her in the next throne locking her in place.

"She's got a lot of life in her hasn't she?" Lord Durion said as he walked to Kapre "my son, you did so well! I apologise for my knights I did not want them to use such trickery on you but I had to make sure you came home safe" Kapre stood up rubbing his cheek he looked at Rapunzel angry at first but then seen his fathers charm in her hand, he nodded his head and she did as well "father I have done as you asked but I wish to know...no I have to know will queen Elsa be harmed?" His father stood there silently then began laughing "since when did you get a sense of humour Kapre?"

"I am not joking father I must know, will queen Elsa be harmed?"

"My son, Kapre you must understand there are many women out there and you could have any one of them, this woman is an abomination who's sacrifice will be celebrated and appreciated among mortals"

"Am I an abomination too father!?" Kapre yelled holding his hand out unleashing his power "no son, remember my promise? I told you I would save you from your curse, you can be saved son and so can Elsa"

"You...can save me...and Elsa?

"Yes, do you understand now my son? I'm doing you and queen Elsa a favour"

"Then why did you say she would be sacrificed?"

Lord Durion picked up a stone and walked over to Queen Elsa "watch and learn" both knights ran over to Kapre holding him in place "no! Father! Don't!" He pressed the stone to Elsa and the stone glowed blue, as the blue light travels into lord Durion the light leaves Elsa's eyes turning a darker blue, her hair turns brown, her skin goes from pale to a normal shade and her dress turns back into its original form.

Once the transfer is complete Lord Durion holds his hand out and ice comes out from his palm "without her powers she will slowly die, magnificent isn't it? I've waited hundreds upon thousands of years for this, for this moment" he walks over to Rapunzel "especially for you my dear sun flower" he placed the stone on her and her eyes start to go a darker shade of green and the yellow glow transferred into the lord, he lifted his cloak and he started changing, becoming younger, his skin went from grey to pale, he grew blonde hair, one eye was a light blue the other was a light green, he started to look handsome "I feel it! The flowers gift of life! I can feel!" But before the transfer was complete a flash of light appeared in the room.

Eugene, Kristoff and Anna sat at a table discussing what had happened that night.

"Why did this happen? Why do they want my sister and cousin!?" Anna frustrated at the situation she brings get fists down on the table "I'm sure it has something to do with that Kapre guy and his impossibly hollow knights that followed him around" Eugene said as he rubbed his sore head "but I don't think this was his plan" Anna said "what makes you think that? He was the last one to be with Elsa before she disappeared" Kristoff questioned "yes but when I arrived to the scene I saw his knight riding off with no sign of Elsa and an unconscious Prince Arron on the back of the horse" they sat in silence trying to understand just how they managed to kidnap the girls until Eugene sat up "I got it!" He said out loud Anna and Kristoff looked at him waiting for an answer "the knights! Their hollow but they still moved so what if the girls were locked inside the suits of armour?"

"Of course! But that doesn't explain how Elsa got captured, with her powers she could blast at metal to bits!"

"That may seem true Anna but what if their armour is 'made' for people like Elsa? I mean Olaf melted, as long as Elsa's powers are active that snow flurry he had shouldn't have disappeared so...what if the suits cut off her power?"

"Good thinking Kristoff, but this also doesn't explain what happened to Maximus" Eugene's face saddened "when I heard a scream from the castle I ran in that direction to see Rapunzel next to Maximus's harnesses and an elder woman trying to chain her, judging by how Rapunzel was reacting its like she knew this woman and she was scared of her"

"What did this woman look like?" Eugene already had a good idea of who it was but he had to hear the answer "well she had dark long curly hair, an evil looking face and a dark red dress"

"Mother Gothel" Eugene said "but she's suppose to be dead, I killed her when I cut Rapunzel's hair"

"Wait! You mean the woman that locked Rapunzel in the tower that she was telling me about? The one who kidnapped her as a baby?"

"Yes Anna, her. Kristoff what else did you see?"

"Well to stop her I brought my ax down on her arm and-"

"You brought an ax to a ball?" Anna questioned him "hey, you never know if you'll need it" Eugene lightly chuckled "what's so funny?" He asked "nothing, continue Kristoff"

"Anyways, when I cut her arm off it had turned to dust then it started coming back straight after"

"So Gothel killed Maximus and took my wife, I swear when I find this woman I'll make sure she stays down permanently this time!"

"Now that that's sorted we need a plan, if the enemy can do all this were dealing with an enemy with vast knowledge of magic"

"Two can play at that game Anna" Kristoff stood from his chair "where are you going?" Anna followed him then Eugene "I thought we could talk to someone who has vast knowledge of magic" Anna caught on and walked with him "okay, guys I get it you have a plan that's great! Really it is but could you tell me what's going on!?" Eugene shouted "you'll see" Anna said as she walked out the door "...I just wanna go home" Eugene said then Pascal hopped on his shoulder and nodded in agreement then buried his head into his neck "yeah...I miss her too Pascal but don't worry, we'll get her back you'll see".

The three of them sat in Kristoff's sled as Sven led them "so where are we going?" Eugene said "I mean I get that you want it to be a surprise but I can't take anymore surprises tonight"

"Then you should probably get off here" Kristoff said to Eugene "no, I'm coming too"

"Then stop asking"

"You know, you guys are just plain mean, I'd tell you anything if you were to ask"

"Okay, what's your last name?" Anna asked, he sat there in silence for a bit "...I hate you guys" they laughed at him as he sulked.

"here we are" Kristoff stopped the sleigh, they got out "Hey everyone!" Kristoff shouted as he walked to his family "it's me again!" Anna shouted as she followed him, Eugene stood back and watched the two of them talk to rocks, Pascal and Eugene looked at each other then back at the scene "huh...so did I ever wake up from the knight hitting me with the frying pan? Maybe he hit me too hard or he hit you guys and you've gone nuts either way I'm going back to the castle" he turned around and in front of him was a bunch of trolls "hi" the first one said

"Aaaaaaah!" Eugene and Pascal screamed and fell backwards "please don't eat me! I may look edible and smell great but that doesn't mean I wanna be dinner!" The trolls all laughed at him

"What a funny man!"

"Not even Kristoff freaked out this much and he just a wee lad when he met us!"

Eugene stood up brushing his clothes off "I didnt 'freak out' I was just...shockingly surprised"

"Uh huh yeah sure, anyways we need grand pabbie"

"Kristoff good to see you lad, you too princess Anna" grand pabbie said as he rolled over to them "you too, listen we need your help once again, queen Elsa and Princess Rapunzel have both been captured"

"What would you like me to help with Kristoff?"

"As you already know queen Elsa had the powers of ice and snow, Princess Rapunzel was born with the powers of the sun flower" grand pabbie's expression grew worried and troubled "you must get them back at all costs! If you don't we all will perish by the hands of Durion"

"Wait you know this Durion fellow?" Kristoff asked "yes, there is a legend behind this man that does involve both Rapunzel and Elsa that I must tell you! i didnt know the sun flower had shown itself yet so we must hurry".

**Chapter 8 finished, the next chapter will be grand pabbie's story. A review states that I have poor grammar which I find to be very true, I just want to let people know that I will be fixing each chapter of their mistakes very soon but until then I apologise. I do appreciate the reviews so thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 9

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Long ago there four siblings, Surya, Durion, Aquilo and Ethne. Each had their own power that consists of all things hot, all things cold, life and that last power death. All four siblings always stayed together because when they worked together they could literally do anything! But as they reached early adulthood they fought more than anything.

Durion couldn't stand his power due to the effects it had on him, having the power of death makes one feel nothing but grief, anger and emptiness so he always fought with his brothers but his sister Surya gave him peace of mind for she had the power of life, she would use her powers on him to help him feel alive and to have emotions again. He loved his sister more than anything and the other two brothers knew this so for her own safety as the brothers thought they kept Surya away from Durion as much as as they could. The more they were separated the more Durion started to feel empty again and knowing what his brothers were doing angered him greatly so he once again fought with them until their father interrupted.

The father told his children that if they worked together and built something beautiful he would remove their curse and they could live in peace, all four of them seemed eager and so they worked and worked using their powers they created planet earth, it was cold yet hot it had life but sadly there was nothing Durion could do. Their father seemed pleased with their efforts so he gave them a stone and told them "it is your choice what you do next but know this, once you touch the stone your curse will be lifted but I warn you do not touch the stone again" and with that he once again vanished. The siblings sat around the stone for days trying to decide what they would do, Ethne didn't want to lose Aquilo as they kept each other balanced and Durion didn't want to lose Surya as she kept him happy and she liked keeping him happy but she wanted to live in peace so she reached for the stone first and soon after she became mortal, she became happier and she ran off to play with the creations she helped make, Ethne and Aquilo seen how happy she was and grabbed the stone one after the other turning themselves mortal then ran off to join Surya. Durion was left by himself with the stone, he too seen how happy they were and grabbed the stone, once he was mortal he was so excited that he could feel once again and went to join his siblings.

Many years went on and they had enjoyed their life as mortals but having emotions was too much for Durion as he still continued to fight with his brothers and sister, they stood against him and exiled him away from them making him their brother no longer. In a fit of rage and anger Durion ran to where the stone was, he knew that since his siblings were mortal that if he reacquired his power he could extract his revenge by putting a end to their new happy lives, he remembered his fathers warning and went against it grabbing the stone and sure enough he received his power back.

He ran to his siblings, laughing evilly he woke them from their sleep, they seen how he had his power back and became scared and ran but no matter how fast they ran they could not escape the inevitable, he killed his brothers but when it came to his sister he struggled as he still felt love for her deep down so he decided to spare her, when he walked away she instantly reached for the stone thinking that if she got her powers back she could resurrect her brothers but Durion turned around and shot his powers directly to her chest at the same time she grabbed the stone. The conflict of life and death and all the emotions inside her caused both her and the stone to shoot a beam of light into the sky the light then scattered and life of all shapes and forms began to rise, her spirit and her power rose up and caused an ever lasting explosion in the sky.

Their father witnessed what his son had done and was stuck with grief, he brought his hand down to hit his son in temper but the stone got in the way, the hit had sprung the powers out of the stone and they spread out in search of a new host. The father decided to just leave instead of punishing his son "I will leave you with your curse as this is the best punishment you shall receive I did tell you not to touch the stone, now you must suffer the consequences" with that the father made an even bigger stone in the sky which held all the powers at bay so they did not go out of control this also caused a disturbance with the sisters explosion causing a single piece to fall upon the earth but it would take thousands of years for it to land. All though Durion still continued to use his powers to take away everything the siblings achieved the sister used her powers to undo his actions.

From then onwards Durion awaited his siblings powers to resurface so he could steal them and use them to destroy the moon, which would allow him to remodel the earth as he sees fit.

"So Durion is gonna steal Elsa's power?" Anna questioned grand pabbie "yes, her and Rapunzel as well and I do fear for the young lad who was also taken" Eugene stepped forward with the note "but this says that he was in on it"

"That may be true but judging by what you all have told me I sense trickery, Durion could get anyone to do anything, he is the oldest being on this planet and his knowledge of spells and sorcery is greater than my own"

"So what do we do grand pabbie?" Kristoff asked, grand pabbie pulled out a glowing diamond "it isn't much but it's a collection of each power locked within this diamond, if you throw it at your feet it should take you directly to where the other powers are, it should work since their all going to be in the same spot but don't use it unless there is a sign that their in the same spot" he pulled out another diamond "this one will send you back here, so use it when you rescue them" Kristoff took the stones and put them in his pocket "thanks grand pabbie, we'd be lost without you"

"Good luck Kristoff!"

"Be safe everyone!"

The trolls shouting as the group left. On the sleigh Sven was running, Eugene was taking a power nap and Kristoff studied the diamonds "so this diamond has the powers of life, death, fire and ice?"

"Apparently, hey can I see it?" Anna asked, Kristoff handed it to Anna "ooh it's so pretty!" The diamond began glowing brighter "Anna! What did you do!?" Kristoff shouted "I didn't do anything! I'm just holding it!"

"Then why is it glowing brighter?"

"I don't know?"

Kristoff took the diamond away from her and it's light went dim again "well that's weird" Anna said as she looked at her hands "no more diamonds for you" Kristoff said as the castle was in sight and the night sky was getting brighter "...you don't say" Anna said in an upset tone looking as her middle finger, Kristoff noticed this and immediately felt bad "look, Anna about us I-"

"Kristoff it's okay I understand and I hold no bad feelings towards you for it, I just hoped that...the feelings I have for you were mutual..."

"But that's it Anna, I don't want to break up with you"

"Wait, what? Then what was that at the ball?"

'_Now or never Kristoff_' he thought to himself as he pulled out the case "I know this isn't the most romantic scene and far from what I'd hoped but"

He held the case towards Anna "princess Anna of Arendelle, I love you with all my heart and without you by my side I fear life has no purpose, these last few hours have been the worst few hours of my life, having you think I don't love you broke my heart in pieces but knowing you still love me put it back together again"

He opened it revealing the ring to a now shocked Anna "will you marry me?"

**Chapter 9 is now done, the story of the siblings I made up on the spot so if it's similar to another story fanfiction or not, no copyright was intended and the similarities are just coincidence.**  
**Please leave a comment :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 10

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

"Yes! Kristoff! Yes I will!" Anna shouts as she hugs Kristoff, Eugene startled by Anna fell out of the sleigh, Sven stopped and Anna got out "Eugene! You okay?" He sat up covered in dirt and leaves "yeah! Just fine!...never better" he stood up and hoped back in the sleigh "now, you two wanna tell me why you woke me up or do I have to throw you out of a moving sleigh as well?" He sat there angry "oh cheer up grumpy! Kristoff just proposed to me!"

"Oh really? On a sleigh? Wow kris, not so romantic but at least she's happy" he patted Kristoff on the back "it's Kristoff, and yeah I guess so" he smiled.

Almost at the castle a bright light could be seen from the fjord and they headed straight for it "your highness thank goodness your here! We cannot return to our ships as there is some foreign magic in the way!" A wall of fire surrounding frozen water "it must've been the knights who took Elsa and Kapre" Kristoff said whilst inspecting the fire, Anna looked in his pocket to see the first diamond given to them by grand pabbie glowing like when she held it earlier, something was telling her to grab it so she did just that "Anna? What are you doing?" Anna held the diamond as it glowed even brighter she held it to the wall and the magic started transferring into the diamond putting out the flames and thawing the water. Everyone stood there silent, Kristoff walked up to Anna and took back the diamond "how...did you know that would work?"

"I didn't, it's like someone or something was telling me to do it...anyways" she turned to the royal guests waiting in silence "everyone you may return to your ships, I know you have all offered your men and resources but I'd much prefer that you return to your kingdoms and prepare, what is happening at this time can very well affect every kingdom in the world so please tend to your people, in Elsa's absence I will watch over Arendelle" many tried to protest but Anna just assured them that Arendelle would be fine.

Kristoff, Eugene and Anna made a plan, packed weapons then stood at the fjord "this was a pretty good sign I reckon" Eugene took Pascal off his shoulder and placed him on Sven "stay with Sven while I go get Rapunzel okay?" Pascal nodded then Kristoff walked over to Sven "return to the trolls and look after Pascal okay buddy?" Sven grabbed Kristoff's arm in an attempt to keep him there "Sven please I have to go rescue them, don't worry I'll be fine! I have my fiancé with me...and Eugene I guess"

"Your hilarious, now let's get going" they stood in place, Kristoff took out the diamond "we ready?" Everyone nodded "3...2...1!" He threw the diamond at their feet and a flash of light overcame them.

They appeared at the cave, witnessing Rapunzel getting drained of her powers Eugene now furious ran forward landing a heavy blow on Durion's face knocking him back and the stone out of his hands "leave her alone!" He yelled taking his chance Kapre broke free of the knights and used his powers to free Rapunzel, she ran over to Durion and put the charm on him causing him to stop moving "get them!" Durion shouts, The knights ran towards them Kristoff pulled out his ax and Eugene his frying pan "this ones attached to my wrist! Good luck snatching it now!" They fought the knights off while Rapunzel went to free Elsa "Rapunzel stop this instance!" Gothel ran to her, Rapunzel just approached her and punched her knocking her out "that felt so damn good!" She continued freeing Elsa, Eugene seen what she did "that's my wife! I love you baby!" He shouts over the noise of sword fighting.

"What did he do to you?" Rapunzel said as she picked up Elsa, Anna ran towards the stone the same time Kapre did, Durion destroyed the charm and reached for it as well Anna grabbed it first then Kapre and a red light flashed Kapre's eyes turned brown and his hair now fully black, Durion grabbed the stone then he got blown backwards, taking the chance Kristoff and Eugene slipped past the knights over to the others Kristoff pulled the last diamond out standing next to them threw it at their feet sending them away "no! I didn't get fire or all the suns power! How did they get away!?" Durion started sending icicles everywhere and a snow storm started to his surprise he made an ice soldier that moved "well, this is new" he said making another one then another on "yes! I'll rule these kingdoms with an army of icemen!" He noticed he still looked young but could feel the suns power slowly fading "I must retrieve the suns power before I return to normal".

Instantly landing at the trolls valley Kristoff ran ahead to find grand pabbie "grand pabbie! It's Kristoff We need you!" Grand pabbie rolled forward "Kristoff you made it back safe, I'm glad now where is everyone else?".

Kristoff led him to them, grand pabbie held Elsa's hand "no...he got to her, didn't he?"

Grand pabbie turned to another troll "quick! Get me a couple ice crystals!"

The troll rolled off to get some "why? What did he do?" Anna questioned

"he stole her powers, without them she will eventually die" Anna felt like time had slowed down, filled with rage she screamed, flames started to appear all around her shooting into the sky lighting up the whole valley! her hair got some black streaks and her eyes turned a light orange

"woah!" Eugene frightened by Anna's display of power "Anna please stop! We can save her!" Kristoff trying to get through to her, eventually the flames died down and Anna hugged into Kristoff crying, the troll returned with the ice crystals "it's going to be okay princess Anna, these ice crystals will keep her alive until we get her power back" grand pabbie said as he placed them on Elsa, Anna ran over to Elsa looking for signs of life

"Elsa?" Anna shook her, the crystals started glowing and Elsa woke up

"Anna?" Anna hugged her sister tightly crying

"Anna" Elsa hugged her sister lovingly then looked up at her surroundings "what happened? Wheres prince Arron?" Eugene pointed to the unconscious body of Kapre "you mean the guy who's whole mission was to capture you in the first place?" Elsa's eyes opened wide "he what? No he wouldn't!...would he?" Grand pabbie inspected Rapunzel "your power is very weak but he didn't get it all, by sunlight you should return to normal" he walked over to Kapre and touched his arm "that's why Anna has powers, his powers are gone, Anna did you at anytime touch the stone Durion had?"

"Well yeah, I seen him using it and Eugene knocked it out of his hands, so I reached for it and that guy" she pointed to Kapre "grabbed it just after I had then there was this flash of red light then the Durion guy grabbed it as well then he was pushed back and...yeah that's all"

"Do you still have it?"

"No...when he was blown backwards he ripped the stone from my hand...sorry"

"Get me some fire crystals" grand pabbie asked the same troll, he rolled off to get them

"Anna until we get that stone I'm afraid your stuck with these powers but that doesn't mean Elsa or this young man can't use their abilities, the crystals around their necks can allow them to use their abilities, no where near their original full strength but enough if they train hard, it will take quite some time but eventually it will seem like they never lost their abilities except their features, until your powers return queen Elsa you will stay as you are"

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Elsa chuckled nervously, grand pabbie conjured a mirror in front of Elsa and Anna

"my hair!" Elsa shrieked

"my eyes!" Anna did as well, looking at each other noticing their differences and new looks while Eugene walked to Rapunzel "I'm glad your okay" he kissed her head "I'm glad your okay as well" she hugged him "so there's talking trolls around us, why aren't you I don't know...freaking out?" Rapunzel just shrugged "their not so scary and besides with everything that's happened so far anything is possible at this point so I'm just gonna go along with it" Eugene felt ashamed in himself but a little impressed with how brave Rapunzel is.

Kapre woke up startled not knowing his surroundings, he noticed a necklace around his neck that had a couple of red crystals on it "what's this?" He grabbed it then he heard a noise, looking up he seen Elsa sitting in a chair on the other side of the room "Elsa!" He ran to her side "are you okay!?" Elsa just pushed him away "tell me it's not true" she said, he instantly caught on "Elsa it's not what you think, I didn't know he-"

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me your name is prince Arron of Berthona! Tell me you never lied to me! Tell me...what we had was real" she placed a hand over her heart trying to stop the pain "...my name is Kapre, I'm not a prince, I didn't come from Berthona I don't know where I come from, I did make some stories up about my past but not all of them and can promise you this, the feelings I have for you are real!"

"You came here to collect me and bring me to Durion, is this correct?" She asked looking at him with teary eyes "yes bu-"

"I've heard all I wanted to hear"

"Elsa wait!" she got up to leave Kapre rose from where he was and ran over to her and kissed her, she pulled back and slapped him then left the room leaving Kapre standing there rubbing his red cheek.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned her sister who was walking at a fast pace towards her "not now Anna" she walked straight past her into her room shutting the door. Anna walked to Kapre's current room, walking in Kapre now seeing the hurt and temper in Anna's face he slowly walked backwards as Anna raised her fist lighting it on fire "you toyed with my sisters heart then you almost got my sister killed!" Anna attacked him.

**I'd like to thank my sister, she's been reading fanfiction and writing her own stories for many many years and she's terrific! She's one of my inspirations so here's my thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 11

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Rapunzel and Eugene were out the front of the castle "ready?" He asked her, walking into the sun feeling her energy returning her eyes were brighter than ever "I feel a million times better!" Rapunzel jumped around then an explosion was heard from the castle "what was that?"

"Probably Anna trying to cook something" he laughed to himself running towards the area.

"Well I wasn't wrong" before them Anna on fire, Kapre lying on the floor and a giant hole in the wall that was also on fire, Eugene grabbed Kapre "what did you do?"

"Nothing! I had a talk with Elsa then she came in and tried to kill me! I jumped out of the way just in time!"

"Anna is this true?" Eugene let go of Kapre "he hurt and upset my sister and he almost got her and Rapunzel killed! Boy's gotta go!"

"But you said so yourself that it wasn't his plan"

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt but after everything I've heard he was in on it from the beginning!"

"No! You must listen to me! I had no intention of getting Elsa killed! My father he...he promised he would remove my curse saying that Elsa held the cure, when he took Elsa's powers I tried to stop him but his knights held me back! I promise I'm not lying!"

Anna let her flames down "Then why did you try and snatch the stone from me?"

"the same reason you tried to grab it, because he was using it on the girls so I thought I could use it to give Elsa her powers back! I even freed Rapunzel...do you believe me or not?"

Anna walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "I will ask you this one question, I can tell if your lying or not so be honest or I'll burn you into oblivion"

Eugene turned to Rapunzel "remind me never to make Anna mad"

Kapre nodded to Anna "I understand"

"Good, now tell me...do you love my sister Elsa?" Kapre closed his eyes, remembering the nights they had spent in the garden sharing secrets about each other, when they danced at the ball, when they showed each other their powers and their first kiss, opening his eyes he looked directly into Anna's

"I don't know what love is, it is a feeling I'm yet to understand but the feelings I harbour for Elsa are so strong and too great to ignore, it is strange but I have never felt this way before about anyone! The connection I feel with Elsa it's...magical and hypnotising, if I could express just how much I apologise for what I have done I could literally talk forever, but in saying that I do not regret coming here or meeting any of you"

Anna gave him a light hug "why didn't you just say so" she pulled away, Elsa was standing at the door

Kapre fiddling with his fingers "soo...how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough" she walked to him and kissed the cheek she slapped earlier "your gonna spend a lot of time making it up to me" Elsa left the room "isn't it great when loves fills the air...almost as much as smoke" Eugene covering his face he left "come on!" Anna grabs Kapre's and and leads him out.

Everyone sat in the gardens enjoying a picnic, Elsa and Kapre were going to start training to use their powers again while Anna was gonna train to harness her new fire powers, two of the finest guards were gonna teach Kristoff and Eugene how to use swords but they declined the offer, Kristoff knew how to use his ax and Eugene insisted that a frying pan was better than a sword.

Elsa stood there waving her hand about like she was swatting away a fly, no matter what she did ice would not appear "I don't understand! This is how I usually use my ice powers...I feel more empty without my original powers"

"Don't worry sis you'll get it" Anna had blown up 30 targets and 25 manikins "your a natural!" Elsa a little jealous of her sister "it's kind of easy really!" Anna lit her whole body on fire "it tickles!" She giggled jumping on the spot "yeah okay stop showing off"

"I'm not showing off! This is showing off!" She put her hands together building up and compressing the fire together she threw her hands up shooting out fireballs far up into the sky each one exploded one after the other like fireworks "so...pretty! I love it!" Elsa amazed at the sight "yeah it's pretty great, I didn't even think about it I just did it"

"You done showing off now?"

"Yep! Your turn!" Anna folded her arms waiting for Elsa to perform a trick

"you know I can't do anything yet, your just gonna keep making fun of me aren't you?" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa "I'm just playing sis, I have faith in you just like I had faith when you reversed the eternal winter" Anna smiled and Elsa came to a realisation "that's it!"

"Now you've got it!...what exactly is it?"

"Love Anna! My powers were controlled by love!" She closed her eyes and remembered how she thawed the eternal winter 'love' she thought and sure enough her hand felt cold, she opened her eyes and just like on the mountain on the night of her coronation the ice powers danced and glowed in her hands "you did it!" Anna jumping up and down over and over "I did!" She laughed in excitement "do something else! Make it snow! Rebuild Olaf!" Anna was indeed happy but Elsa had only just learnt to call forth the powers of the crystal "I can't do that stuff yet Anna, I'd love to bring Olaf back but I need more time"

"And I'll help you every step of the way!" The sisters hugged and Anna returned to training, Elsa spotted Kapre still trying to conjure up a flame in his hand.

"Hey" he jumped "oh, queen Elsa! You scared me for a second there"

"Forgive me that was not my intention, I just wanted to check up on you to see if you've learnt to use the crystals power yet"

she already knew the answer, she just wanted to find an excuse to talk to him "um no, not yet unfortunately" she raised her hand and the powers appeared "hey it's working!...I'm happy for you" they shared a smile then his hand lit up a tiny flame "your hand!" Elsa points to the flame "I did it"

"Well done Prince Ar..." she turned around "well done" and she walked away then sat next to Rapunzel and Eugene.

At night they all sat around the table, they had just finished eating the main course and Anna was cheering for desert, Rapunzel cleared her throat "Anna, Elsa" Anna stopped "Eugene and I received a letter from my parents, they want us to stay where we are as it is safer at this time, would it be alright if" Elsa raised her hand "don't ask, you and Eugene can stay here for as long as you like you do not need my permission, we're family after all" suddenly Anna jumped from her seat and ripped Kristoff from his "woah slow down there what are you doing Anna?"

"Everyone! Me and Kristoff have an announcement!" Elsa sat up in her seat, getting excited knowing what Anna was gonna say next "Kristoff and I are finally engaged!" Everyone cheered and those two kissed "congratulations Anna! you know what Anna? I think this calls for some desert!" Elsa all excited "I couldn't agree more!" As if on Que. the desserts came in, many different varieties Anna was like Charlie in the chocolate factory that had been starved for a week eyeing each piece of sweets, soon as it was served they all dug in.

Later that night Elsa was lying in bed trying to sleep but failing she got up and just wondered the castle, walking past Anna's room snoring could be heard '_she did have a lot of desert, more than the rest of us_' Elsa quietly laughed and kept walking teaching the main hall she was looking around until something caught her eye, looking out the window was a tiny red glow near the gates she focused her eyes and seen it was Kapre packed and leaving the castle.

Running out the front out towards the village catching up to him "wait!" Kapre turned around "Elsa?" Seeing her he started running, in a few seconds he was out of sight "come back.." Elsa had lost him. She went back to the castle holding back her tears as hard as she could, a piece of paper was on the front gate

_Everyone_

_Thank you for your hospitality but I fear the longer I stay the more I break Elsa's heart so I leave this note to say farewell. Anna I leave you with my powers you'll make better use of them then I did as long as I have these fire crystals I'll live so you can keep my old powers. Elsa I leave you with my heart, it isn't much I know but you found it first so it's only fair you keep it, one day I may find new love and start a family but my heart will always belong to you. I'd like to stay more than anything but you deserve someone much better than I. Maybe someday I will see you all again but this time without hurting anyone, goodbye._

_Kapre._

Elsa held the note to her chest and slowly made her way inside the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 12

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

In a prison sat lonely Hans, stripped of his title and belongings he was just a common criminal serving his years behind bars. Originally on deaths row he payed a very hefty fee and his life was spared but he still serves a good 20 years.

"Morning fellas" Hans speaking to his cell mates, one cell mates name was Roscoe, jailed for illegally experimenting with spells and animals. The second prisoner was Buck, strongest man there! He could throw a boulder like a pebble he was jailed for street fights and winning every time...you can guess what happened to his opponents the term 'watch your back' now became a possibility for them. In anger he also punched the kings statues face and it crumbled like a cookie this guy is serving life since there was no plausible way to kill him at this time.

When Hans first shared a cell with these psychos he internally thought that he was done for but him being a smooth talker promised the boys a good payout if they became his bodyguards instead "morning, sideburns" Buck got up and started his routine morning exercises "morning guinea pig" Roscoe got up too '_I hate it how he calls me that_' "come on guys, can we be civil with each other? Can you call me Hans?" Both men stare at him with killer looks "I guess 'sideburns' and guinea pig are good enough..." Hans sat on his bed '_only 19 years, 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days to go_' laying back frustrated at his current position "Hans I can't believe I'm saying this but there is actually someone here to see you" a guard opened the cell "stay here guys I'll be right back" both men nodded and Hans was led to the meeting area, sitting down he was greeted by a stranger "what do you want?" The guy sipped his drink "you know for a former Prince you don't have much manners do you? Well I guess I know why your a 'former' prince..." Hans got up "I'm done here"

"No your not" the stranger waved his hand and Hans was frozen on the spot '_ice..._' "You have powers...just like her! Just like"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle? Yes, in fact that's what I need you for" unfreezing him Hans sat back down "I need you to join me, we can take down each kingdom until we find one that you wish to rule"

"You have powers, why do you need me"

"You know trade secrets and resources about the southern isles and many other kingdoms, I need you to use those resources to build an army of men and to supply me with whatever I may need, money is no option and after all this you can kill Elsa and Anna then take a kingdom of your own as king Hans! Do we have a deal?" Hans went to shake on it but pulled his hand back "how will I kill Elsa and Anna? I mean Elsa has those cursed powers and second of all I'm stuck in here!" The stranger lifted his hand and the whole prison was frozen then he blasted a hole in the wall "you shake my hand and your bail is paid, by the way these were Elsa's powers I took them from her so now do we have a deal?" Hans shook the mans hand "deal...who are you?"

"Just call me lord Durion"

"Okay, but how do I find you again?"

"I'll find you, just call for me" then Durion vanished "sweet freedom, then sweet revenge!" Hans left the prison carrying weapons he stole from the guards and the weapons storage "let's see swords, crossbow, armour, money and last but not least the fastest horses this place has" Going out the front to leave there was a woman standing there "do not try and stop me lady, I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty face" Hans tied the second horse to the first then got on his horse '_I'm stuck with this moron_' the lady hopped up on the second horse "madam, please dismount that horse or I'll be forced to-"

"Forced to what? Hurt me? Please! Your less threatening than a cat with no claws, okay bonehead? Durion sent me to help you he thought that you'd need magic to get done whatever it is you need to do so I got stuck with you"

"Lucky me" Hans being sarcastic, he tapped the horse and they started riding "so where to first ex-prince Hans?"

"Corona, if you must know. I know two men there who know a lot more strong men and these two have a hatred for Rapunzel and Eugene"

"You mean the Stabbington brothers?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Yes, upon my recent studies to learn what had happened while I was dead those two are now at peace with the kingdom and were personally invited to the wedding of the prince and princess"

"Oh well, I still have the good ol' Duke of Weselton, he hates me but we have a common enemy! I'll get him to talk"

"And if you can't?"

"That's what your here for miss...?"

"Gothel, I'm a witch. Don't bother introducing yourself I already know who you are"

"Well that's rude"

"Says the ex-prince who failed to kill a dying woman and a grieving, unarmed queen, seriously were you hit on the head hard or were you born this stupid?"

"...I actually like your attitude" Hans smiled "yeah? the feelings aren't mutual". 

"Elsa!" Anna knocking at Elsa's door "Elsa please come out it's going on midday!" Eugene walks to the door eating an apple "why's queen Elsa locked herself away? She sick or something?"

"No...Kapre ran away last night and Elsa is quite upset by it"

"Oh...she must have strong feelings for this guy to...not chaise after him" the door opens and a red eyed, teary Elsa appears "I did chaise him! But he ran from me!" Anna quickly hugged her sister before she could protest "Elsa...he does love you I know he does, and if you'll let me I'll go get him myself and drag him back here by his toes!" Anna's hands lit up in her excitement "I gotta stop doing that..." She put the flames out "Anna...thank you really but just let him go I can't force him to stay after all I barely know the guy"

"It doesn't matter if it's true love Elsa now come on, let's get you some food and go practise your powers so you can fight for him back!" Elsa rubbed her cheeks and forced a smile "okay, but before practise I have meetings to attend to I've put them off long enough"

"That's my sister" Anna gave her one last hug than ran off grabbing Eugene's sleeve "why are you dragging me along?"

"Rapunzel said were playing hide and seek!"

"Cool! I'm in"

"Okay you count!"

"No not that kind of in I mean in into play the...oh never mind I'll count first" 'as usual'.

"Elsa we've received word from other kingdoms that a strange blonde wielding ice powers has helped Hans escape from prison" Elsa sat up in her seat '_that's Durion! But why Hans?_'

"Your majesty?" Shaken from her thought "hmm? Yes?"

"There's rumours going round saying you had a helping hand in his escape"

"That's preposterous! I'd never help the man who tried to kill me and my sister!"

"Well no one else has ice powers like you your majesty"

"Well apparently they do, I can assure you all that I had no part in Hans' escape"

"We believe you queen Elsa, on another matter..." Elsa just ignored the conversation bored out of her wits while her cousin and sister get to play 'no fair' she huffed resting her chin on her hand '_I wonder...how Kapre is? What exactly made him leave? Is Anna right? Does he...love me?_' "I gotta stop asking myself questions"

"Ask yourself what your majesty?"

'_Did I say that out loud? Oops_'

"Uh never mind I just had something on my mind, send letters and assure people I did not aid Hans in his escape and what was the last matter?"

"Royal members who attended the recent ball were quite impressed with your sister princess Anna, she handled the situation quite well and they have given her their praise"

"I couldn't agree more, my sister is quite impressive"

'_when she wants to be_'

"Yes, there are also a number of...marriage proposals towards princess Anna, apparently she caught the eyes of a few men at the ball and afterwards"

"Tell these men that my sister thanks them but she is engaged" everyone's eyes lit up with smiles "that is great news your majesty! Whom is she to be marrying?"

"The royal ice master and deliverer, sir Kristoff Bjorgman" some were confused but others smiled and clapped "please give princess Anna and sir Kristoff our congratulations"

"Thank you and I will, that is all" all of them stood and bowed as the queen left.

Elsa made her way to the training fields Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene were there as expected but Anna was holding an old looking bag "my meetings are finished everyone" Elsa walked to her sister "Elsa! Your just in time look!" Anna opened the bag and inside were loads more power crystals of ice, fire and even life and death ones "Anna where did you..."

"When you went to your meetings I visited the trolls and I told them your progress and how you were willing to fight to get...what's his name again?" She turns to Kristoff "Kary? No, Katy? Wait that's not right"

"Kapre" Eugene smiled "I would've got it! Eventually.." Kristiff crosses his arms

"Yeah! Kapre! I told the trolls about it and the whole true love thing tugged at their heart strings so they gave us more crystals! Some for you, Some for Rapunzel and even some for me!" Anna threw the bunch of crystals at Elsa "Anna what would more crystals accomplish?"

"Well from what grand pabbie told me those who have powers like me can concentrate their powers into the crystal of their element and it will amplify their powers, so from what I gather is that the more crystals the more power" Anna handed Rapunzel the life crystals "Anna I can't use powers anymore" Rapunzel grabbed the crystals to give them back but in a short second the crystals got smaller and smaller "Anna! Get them off me!" The crystals were sinking into Rapunzel's skin, Anna tried to pull them out but it was too late "Eugene, I don't feel so good"

"What's going on?" Rapunzel lit up like the sun and her hair grew longer and longer then turned bright blonde "awesome!" Anna praising the hair feeling it and playing with it "Eugene...my...my hairs back!" He didn't respond he was in too much of a shocked state and so was Kristoff "Elsa! Grab your crystals! Maybe your hair will change too!"

"Anna I'm not sure if this is such a-"  
Anna placed them on Elsa but nothing happened "maybe it's because your old powers were taken, try and use your powers" Elsa waved her hand, ice shot out everywhere freezing everything in front of her including Anna "Anna!" Elsa tried to unfreeze her but it was already melting, the ice around Anna broke off as Anna used her fire powers "nice and warm!" Anna rubbed her arms, the crystals around Elsa's neck went very dim "I don't think you can do that again for a while but at least you've got a good amount of power to use! Now let's go get back Kapre!" Anna giggled and ran off "...that girl is out of control" Eugene still sitting back shocked and scared "calm down hun, at least if anyone gets hurt I can heal them" Rapunzel kissed his cheek then ran off after Anna, Elsa turned to Kristoff and Eugene "girls only, you guys should look after the castle, queens orders" then she joined the girls, Kristoff sulking "sure thing! Us guys will stay here...the useless ones"

"it's alright man when the girls need us we'll be there for them"

"But they all have powers, what if they never need us?"

"Just because we don't have powers doesn't mean they don't need us, we both give the girls strength by being there if and when they need us"

"Yeah your right"

"I miss Maximus"

"I miss Olaf...funny little guy" both boys hugged Pascal and Sven mourning their losses.

**Had a few drama's going on but alls good now I'm able to update**


	13. Chapter 13

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 13

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Kapre made his way to the borders of Arendelle and found an old hut that looked abandoned, he unpacked enough to eat and to sleep on then gathered wood for a fire '_Elsa_' ran through his mind and fire emitted from his hands lighting the wood. Whilst cooking and eating his meal he kept thinking about everyone, not a moment past since he left the castle that they hadn't crossed his mind '_I overstayed my welcome, but with me out of the way Elsa can carry on being herself_' he laid down and began to sleep until everything got cold, colder then it should've been "hello 'my son'" Kapre jumped up holding his sword out "father!? How did you find me?" The sword in Kapre's hand froze and cracked "you didn't think I'd just let you wonder off without knowing where you are did you?" Kapre charged at Durion swinging his sword, Durion summoned his own ice sword and with a single swing shattered Kapre's sword, with the last of his sword he heated it up and threw it at Durion, it went straight through the ice sword and cut Durion's side then Durion backhanded Kapre and he flew backwards into the wall "I don't have any powers anymore so you don't need me, but if you go after queen Elsa or princess Anna I will not stop until my last breath!" He raised his hand conjuring a flame, it wasn't much but enough to heat the room up "that's cute, being all tough and protective with those sorry excuse of crystals" Durion lifted Kapre into the air using his power "Kapre what happened to you? You let all these emotions get in the way and you betrayed me! Your own father!"

"You...were...gonna kill...Elsa"

"See? Emotions Kapre, emotions they get in the way and being the good father I am I shall relieve you of them"

"Father please! Let me go!"

"Now now Kapre, being emotionless you won't miss Elsa anymore! The pain left in your heart will vanish...especially when you kill her yourself" Durion ripped the crystals off Kapre and scattered them "you won't need these anymore, I give you new power...my power!" Durion pulled out a crystal and stabbed Kapre with it "ugh!" Kapre spat out blood "don't worry, it'll all be better soon" he grabbed the crystal embedded in Kapre's chest then a dark light began to transfer into Kapre turning his skin pure grey, his hair white and eyes red "as long as this crystal stays in your chest, my powers I have now bestowed them upon you, now tell me where do your loyalties lie?" Kapre lifted his head eyes glowing red eyes "with you, father"

"And who are you going to kill? The one who gave you such naive hopes of fake love and left you with nothing but a whole in your heart!" The hut began to rot and the plants outside started dying "I'm going to kill queen Elsa"

"That's my boy, now come with me there's a whole army ready for you to lead".

Elsewhere Hans and Gothel sit I front of two men "our offer stands General Forbs, convince your men to join my army and in return I shall give you five thousand pieces of gold and my kingdom will establish peace with yours and aid you in war and trade" the two men shared looks and talked quietly to each other, Gothel leaned over to Hans "once again you manage to impress me, who knew you were such a sweet talker" Hans adjusted himself in his seat at the compliment "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" Gothel flicked her hair hitting Hans in the face "don't get too friendly with me, I still think your incredibly stupid" Hans leaned over to her ear "I love it when you talk like that"

"King Hans" General Forbs grabbing Hans attention "have you made a decision General?"

"We have and we accept your offer" they shook hands then Hans and Gothel walked to their rooms "miss Gothel could I talk with you for a moment?" Hans asked as he walked into his room "what do you want?" Gothel stood near the door, Hans had a wine bottle and two glasses "you can't be serious" Gothel staring at the man as if he was literally stupid "I know our current relationship isn't the best but you've been a great help and together in the last few days we have acquired four armies and their kingdoms pledge their allegiance to us, soon we will rule our own kingdom" she walked closer taking a glass from his hand "did you just say 'our' kingdom?"

"Yes I do believe I did, when I rule on high I want you by my side" he knelt down holding his glass and Gothel's hand "you must have hit your head way too hard or something if you think I'm crazy enough to...marry..." Hans pulled out a ring that had an everlasting glow to it inside of the jewel "pure gold ring, the jewel is a special one you see it's the only one of its kind, the jewel is said to hold the tears of a dragon" Gothel knew what the ring was, just how rare it really is, the first thing she wanted to ask was how did he manage to get his hands on it but a better question came to mind "why are you giving this to me?"

"Your a hard woman to chase after, I like that" he slipped it on Gothel's finger, she had never felt so happy not just for the ring but someone had taken interest in her even though she was so old and also only half alive at this time "Hans, in all honesty I'm not someone you want to get involved with" Hans just chuckled "I'm in too deep to stop now" Hans leaned in closer to Gothel '_I'm I really about to do this?_' Gothel questioned herself, before she came to an answer he had already placed his lips on hers, she struggled at first but gave in holding him closer, he took this as confirmation of her answer, he moved his head back "my queen" he whispered "my king" she replied then resumed kissing.

Elsa had gone inside to let the staff and guards know she was leaving but they stopped her, Anna being impatient stormed inside after waiting a while to see what was holding Elsa up.

"what do you mean Elsa can't leave? She is the queen! She can do as she pleases!" Anna raising her voice at the guard at Elsa door "I'm sorry princess Anna but the queens first priority is her people and taking a leave of absence right now could very well endanger our kingdom, which queen Elsa also agrees with" Anna pushed past the guard "Elsa what is going on!?" Elsa's face was ridden with shock "Anna...I didn't want to tell you but not too long ago Hans escaped from prison" Anna fell backwards onto a chair "Hans escaped? When? How!? He's suppose to be on death row!"

"I know Anna, but he got out and that's not the worst of it" she lifted a couple of letters "all these kingdoms have severed ties with us declaring war on us and any other kingdoms and nations not under the new alliance of the new ruler...king Hans"

"How is this possible?"

"Durion let him free and had a helping hand in his uprising, but also there's reports of a...queen?"

"Really?...who is this unfortunate woman?"

"It doesn't say but she too possesses magical abilities, I can't leave now Anna my kingdom must prepare for anything! No news on Corona but if they decline the offer they too will be at war with Hans"

"Okay I'll inform Rapunzel and Eugene of the situation then I'll go get Kapre"

"no! Anna I can't let you go by yourself!"

"You don't need me here Elsa, you got this! I know right now your wondering if Kapre is okay and I want you to have peace of mind on that matter"

"Anna...your the best sister a girl could ask for and I'm so lucky your my sister but your my only sister I can't and won't let you go alone, queens orders" Anna's head dropped and her fists lit up in flames "please understand Anna, I do want to chaise after him...I do but need to protect my kingdom and I can't lose you...not again" this calmed Anna down and she wrapped her arms around Elsa "I understand and I promise you won't lose me, I'll always be here by your side in the end"

"I love you Anna" Elsa embraced the hug "I love you too Elsa" whilst the sisters hug a guard runs towards them "your majesty! Many civilians at the edge of the kingdom say thousands of soldiers human and ice just suddenly appeared out of thin air!" Elsa's crystals lit up really bright "tell the guards to armour up and prepare for war!" The guard ran off "I'll help them!" Anna said as she walked to the door "Anna no, you stay here, I'm queen and it's my duty to protect my kingdom and it's people"

"I'm the princess! It's mine too! The guard said there's ice soldiers, I have fire powers now! In a game of chess you don't send your highest ranking pieces straight to the front line of war, you stay here and let us do what we are suppose to do"

"What do you mean Anna?"

"I may be your sister but it's not only my job but everybody else's job in this kingdom to lay down their lives for their majesty" Anna waved her hands and her dress changed into a glowing bright fluro orange the bottom of it staying on fire same as the cape that formed.

Anna walked out to the balcony viewing the army that had lined up "men! An enemy has breached the borders of Arendelle, if not stopped I fear they may take the throne but we will not let this happen! We fight for family, friends, freedom and for her majesty! Long live the queen!" Anna raised her hand to the sky shooting flames out "long live the queen! And princess Anna!" The army shouted raising their weapons, Anna had not expected the last part but she was grateful none the less.

Making their way to the border an army awaited their arrival, a man stepped forward "nice of you to show up, princess Anna" Anna got off her horse and walked towards the man "I do not know who you are but if you leave now I will spare your lives, war does not have to be the answer and I assure you whatever troubles you have with Arendelle queen Elsa will address them immediately" the man just laughed "she can't help me, although I'd like to speak to queen Elsa we have a certain...matter to discuss some unfinished business if you will"

"I'd be glad to take you to her but only if you call off your attack" Anna standing her ground "who do you think you are? Calling demands like that? If memory serves me correct your nothing but a spare for the kingdom only useful if your sister meets a miserable fate, and your about to serve your purpose!" Anna instantly lighting up and making a wall of fire I front of her "he's threatened our queen! Show no mercy!" Anna shouts and the soldiers attack, the sounds of metal colliding filled the area Anna shooting fire balls melting the icemen, only there was so much that it seemed like with every one destroyed another two appear "use those powers as much as you want princess Anna you can't beat me"

'_Thats what you think!_' Anna jumped pushing flames below her shooting her off like a rocket until she was high in the air "my men find cover now!" Anna shouted whilst building power in her hands, the soldiers ran and the enemy soldiers took her advice as well but they were too late Anna summoned a fire tornado surrounding the enemy, she intentionally didn't kill anyone but they all started suffocating as the fire had eaten away the oxygen and the icemen were melting, the man leading them just stood there unaffected and uninterested Anna landed I front of him raising her fiery fist to him "why do you follow prince Hans?" The man laughed "stop your nonsense!" Anna getting furious but the man just laughed louder "stop laughing or I'll burn you into oblivion!"

"Why should I? You didn't burn me into oblivion before now did you?" Anna recognised him now, "but...but you love her...why are you doing this?"

"Stupid girl! I don't feel love! Especially for that ice queen! No one believed be! Nobody! Now I've learnt the truth, life is a cold heartless lie from beginning to end!"

"She still loves you...we were coming to bring you back!"

"Liar!" He shot a blast from his hand, Anna dodged it and she sent a flame ball at him burning his arm off "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You really are a special girl aren't you? You don't apologise to the enemy!" His arm reformed " but your not the enemy Kapre! Please come back with us? I don't want to hurt you but if you leave me no choice I'll have to!"

"That's not my name anymore, I do not have a name as I consider myself to be what I feel...nothing" he raised his hand and an extremely powerful blast expanded around them, Anna raised a fire shield to protect herself but her arm and all the men she led there turned into dust as did the horses Anna was now the last one standing holding her arm in pain "now run and cower in fear, spread the word that Arendelle and soon the world will belong to lord Durion!" Anna blasted a stream of fire below her flying away from Kapre back to the castle '_I'm so sorry Elsa...he's gone_'.

Rapunzel admiring her hair in the mirror with Eugene next to her "deja vu huh?" Eugene felt the hair "yeah...I never thought I'd ever get it back"

"Well now would be a good time to test its abilities!" He pointed to Anna who landed outside the castle, he could see her arm missing and Anna screaming "Elsa!" Everyone gathered around her trying to help "Anna!" Kristoff held her upright rubbing her cheek "move!" Rapunzel pushed past just as Elsa arrived "Anna! What happened!? Who did this!?"

"Kapre..." Elsa's eyes widened "he..wouldn't do this"

"He's changed, there's nothing left of him now it's like he's become empty like something entirely different..ugh!" Anna holding her arm "Anna you have to trust me okay? Everything will be alright" Rapunzel wrapped her hair all around Anna's arm "I trust you" Anna almost passing out from the pain Rapunzel closed her eyes "**_flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine_**" her hair lights up just like it use to "_**make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design**_" Anna shows sign of pain relief "**_save what has been lost bring back what once was mine...what once was mine_**" removing her hair Anna's arm is back to normal, Anna then uses that arm to hug Rapunzel "thank you so much!"

"Always" Rapunzel and Kristoff helped Anna stand then she stood next to Eugene "it has been quite a while since if seen you do that, your singing voice is as good as ever" Rapunzel kissed his cheek "your so sweet" Kristoff gripped his ax and started walking towards the gates "Kristoff you can't beat him now"

"I've got to make him pay for what he did to you! I may not be able to beat him myself that's why I'm bringing soldiers with me"

"You can't"

"Anna I said I'm going!"

"You don't understand! The soldiers are dead!" He stopped "Kapre killed them all and took my arm just by waving his hand! He also claims that Arendelle now belongs to Durion and soon the world"

"Not without a fight! I won't let him take my kingdom!" Elsa now enraged "then fight me" everyone turned around to see lord Durion standing there "come on, I'm waiting?" Anna and Elsa activated their powers "what did you do to Kapre?"

"I freed him from your grasp queen Elsa, you filled his head with such nonsense! Now he can feel what I've felt for thousands of years, emptiness! Now that he is like me he can take his pent up rage and kill all your precious subjects"

"You gave him your powers?"

"No their still with me, I just gave him a crystal like you did but not so pathetic! Mine are more powerful and stronger, I don't know where or how you managed to get element crystals but they are pebbles compared to my creations, I was going to make more but that requires me to have all the powers and by rights of inheritance those powers you currently harbour belong to me so just hand them over princess Anna and princess Rapunzel" he spotted Rapunzel and he just stopped "h-how is this..." He walked towards her "sister?" He said reaching for her "back off from my wife!" Eugene jumped in front of her but Durion just swiped him away "Surya, it's me Durion! Remember?" He questioned Rapunzel "I'm not this 'Surya' you speak of"

"You must be! Her hair! Her eyes! It is you! Surya!" He summoned a black armoured knight then he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the knight locking her inside "now where were we? That's right! If you want to keep your kingdom you must fight me for it!" Anna pulled Kristoff and Elsa to the side. "Kristoff go help Eugene, Elsa your not strong enough yet"

"Anna I must protect my kingdom, I will not let you get hurt again"

"But Elsa I have more power than you"

"Power isn't everything" Elsa summoned an ice sword and shield "I can use these and I still have plenty of power to spare now please get out of here"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"If he gets his hands on you were all done for! He's already got Rapunzel! Your our only chance..." Elsa smacked Anna hard enough to knock her out "I love you, Anna" she said just before Anna's eyes closed "Kristoff take Anna and Eugene and flee to the trolls make sure you aren't being followed, I'll deal with this"

"But els-"

"That's queen Elsa...and queens orders" Kristoff nodded "please...don't die" he gave her a quick hug then picked up Anna "Sven!" He called out, Sven ran outside with Pascal on his head, Kristoff placed them both in the sleigh then attached Sven to it "go buddy go!" Sven ran fast out the gates, Durion went to stop them but a wall of ice got in the way "your fights with me, remember?"

"Elsa...you know you never cease to amaze me! You learnt how to harvest the powers of the crystals without embedding them in your skin, such a shame that your on the wrong side you'd make a great queen for my new world"

'_Embedding them in your skin?_' Elsa wondered if that would help but she'd use it as a last resort "shall we begin?" She readied her sword and shield, making an ice dress fit for combat "I admire your courage and determination but this is futile, if you truly wish to fight me then I see no reason to refuse" he made a sword and shield as well "for the kingdom" he bowed "for the kingdom" she did also, they stood there for a few minutes then as if a timer went off both of them charged at each other.

**I hope my story is good so far :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 14

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Swords collided, Elsa struggling to push against Durion while he just grins Elsa jumps backwards then instantly leaps forward swinging her sword Durion raised his shield then brought his sword around Elsa raising her shield blocking his attack "it appears were evenly matched at this level" Durion jumped back, Elsa fused her shield with her sword giving the sword serrated edges and a longer reach, she stomped her foot on the ground creating an ice rink, then gripping it with both hands she pushed herself forward at an incredibly fast speed Durion raised his shield but the serrated edges just cut right through then her sword sliced his shoulder "aargh! Damn you foolish girl!"

"I know my power better than anyone, it's strengths and weaknesses" Durion formed a sword similar to Elsa's but it's edges were black infusing his death powers into the ice "this might be true but my dear I too know my powers better than anyone!" Colliding swords again their relentless slashing at each other continued tiny ice pieces flying in all directions but the swords regenerated almost instantly after each collision.

Elsa's sword cracked noticing this Durion put more power into his sword then swinging it hard he managed to break Elsa's sword cutting her forearm, she held it and leaped away "this is nothing" Elsa gripping her wound "you might want to check again" Durion pointing at her cut Elsa moved her hand getting a better look her skin was turning black and was cracking "you've been infected with direct death, everyone dies eventually but when you touch direct death that area dies and rots instantly and it'll just spread slowly until there's nothing left of you but a shell" Elsa froze her whole arm including the wound then infused her sword with it making her whole arm a blade '_freezing it will probably slow it down...I hope_'.

Elsa sliding on the ice charged at him again swinging her arm "your persistent I'll give you that" blocking with his sword it cracked '_this girl...she's not even using the original ice powers just mere crystals yet she uses them as if they were apart of her, there's something very odd about her_' he swung his sword at her but she merely ducked then she cut him twice on the leg and hip '_managing two powers at once is slowing my regeneration, time to get serious_' before she could evade he kicked her in the chin flipping them both backwards, she landed on her chest and he landed on his feet "you've done good Elsa much better than I anticipated, but let's see how you go against real power!" Placing a majority of his power into the sword it shifted and shaped into a scythe with a black blade the weather around then changed dramatically into a snow storm, everything was freezing by the minute "you've fought well but I don't see you lasting much longer in this fight or even in this weather, you can feel the cold almost like everyone else now correct?" Elsa shivering and shaking and trying to keep her ground but the blizzard was very strong '_he's right, in this condition I can't do much but...if I place a majority of power into my sword I might put up a fair fight against that scythe..I have an idea!_'

Elsa took two crystals off from around her neck and placed them on either side of her sword, it's started shaking and vibrating then a large snow flake shaped guard appeared on the sword, it's blade glowed blue '_it's so cold it's...hot?_' A simple touch of the blade was enough to burn skin enough to form an instant severe frost bite "I'm not done yet" Elsa opened her wound on her arm and stuck a crystal in it gritting her teeth in pain, her hair got a couple of blonde streaks and her eyes got a little brighter '_this is bad_' Durion panicked and charged at her, Elsa caught the scythe with her hand "you'll never be able to control my powers like I can! Your missing the most vital requirement"

"And what's that?" Durion trying to tug his scythe free from her grasp "love" she whispered then forced her blade into Durion's chest, he was in sudden shock and spat blood but he chuckled "love huh? Your right I don't have love...because love is weak!"

"If love is weak then why do you want it so much?"

"Because to be weak is to be free, when you've got power the weak require your help but if you've got no power your the one that needs help, no one asks anything of you! No one expects anything of you! No one is...scared of you"

he pulled Elsa's blade out of his chest "that's why I will create a new world where power is freedom! No more weaklings, no more cowards and no more numerous rulers! I will be judge, jury and executioner! All will bow to lord Durion, the new god!" The hole regenerated he swung the scythe at the crystals in Elsa's sword shattering them and the one in her wound, Elsa dropped to her knees her power was running low especially with those crystals gone '_come on Elsa think!...perfect!_' Elsa stepped forward covering her fist in ice punching Durion hard in the face, as he became unaware of his surroundings holding onto his face in pain Elsa reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone that took her powers in the first place, she pressed it to him "no! Stop!" Elsa ignored him and just held him still returning her powers to herself, her looks went back to normal and Durion stumbled backward falling on his backside "I'm me again!" Elsa admiring her original looks "give me back my stone!" Durion reached for it only to be met with a fireball to the face

"wait what?" Elsa turned around to see Anna standing there "how dare you!? Knocking me out like that! Your so gonna get it when I get my hands on you!" Anna ran at Elsa but stopped "hey...you got your powers back! Yay!" Anna hugged Elsa "I feel so much better now"

"not for long!" Durion growling in temper "I'm gonna kill you all!" He slammed his hands into the ground, death was spreading everywhere the ground, gates and castle started to crack and rot "my son! Get here now!" Durion waved his hand and in a flash Kapre and his army appeared in front of Durion "yes father?" He bowed "destroy them!" Durion and his armoured knights disappeared, Kapre's army raided the castle whilst he dealt with the girls "queen Elsa, I'm going to enjoy breaking you just like you broke my heart!" Sending a blast at them Elsa made an ice wall without even moving "what's wrong with him?" Elsa asked Anna "I told you, he's different" Elsa stepped towards him "please stop this Kapre! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Too late!" He punched the ice wall crumbling it "Elsa he's too far gone! We have to go!" Anna grabbed Elsa and flew off as fast as she can with her fire powers.

An hour later Hans stood at the gates of Arendelle "this kingdom, is now mine!" Gothel walked beside him "and mine, don't you forget it" he kissed her hand "I could never forget such a pretty face"

"Oh stop being cheesy! Your making me gag" she walked through the gates and through the castle doors "who disturbs my castle?" Gothel looked at the throne seeing Kapre "this castle now belongs to King Hans and Queen Gothel, why are you here?" Kapre got off the chair "you must be mistaken, see this is my castle! Go find your own or perish!" Hans walked in "lord Durion allowed me to choose any kingdom I wish to rule, my choice is this one"

"Well you can't have it unless you fight me for it" Kapre walked down to the middle of the room "we're all on the same side we don't need to fight" Hans stepped back "you know what? let daddy's boy have his sand castle, let's take Corona" Gothel pulled Hans to the side "if that is what you wish then I'll oblige" Gothel snapped her fingers and they both vanished, Kapre sat back on his throne "Elsa, she...didn't attack me, she remembered my name, maybe she still does love me" Kapre started smiling but the crystal in his chest glowed sending pain throughout his body "aaaah! No! She doesn't love me! Everyone must die!" The interior of the castle turning black and clouds appear outside shrouding the kingdom in darkness.

the citizens hiding indoors from the army now filling the streets "excuse me mister?" A child questioned one of the army men "where is queen Elsa?" The man shoved the kid away "he's just a little boy you big bully!" A man came to the kids rescue "return to your home or this will be considered treason against lord Durion" the man picked up the child and carried him inside.

Anna landed in the trolls valley worn out by flying that fast and that long "Elsa, you okay?" Elsa nodded then walked over to grand pabbie "you sure do like visiting us queen Elsa, not that We don't like the company" many of the trolls smiled "I'm sorry we bother you so much grand pabbie"

"Please queen Elsa, don't apologise you are the queen and we will serve you for as long as you live, these are your lands after all" Elsa bowed "thank you for your kindness, I've actually brought you something" she pulled out the stone she stole from Durion "yes I had noticed the return of your powers, it was good of you to steal the stone now Durion cannot use it but without it he will go on a rampage! He now controls most of the kingdoms in the world thanks to Hans and Gothel"

"Wait, Hans 'and' Gothel?" Anna questioned "yes they are engaged" Anna and Elsa stood there dumbfounded "wha- bu- huh? But...eww"

"I was quite surprised myself, anyways we have more to worry about! All these kingdoms are against us plus anyone who disagreed Durion turned them into mindless slaves for his army, zombifying them"

"And what about Kapre?" Elsa questioned, grand pabbie tilts his head in confusion "what do you mean? Where is the young lad?"

"He ran away from the castle then somehow Durion got to him and now he's got the powers of death and a large crystal embedded into his chest"

"His original powers are fire, his body will reject the crystal"

"No Durion said he made this crystal and now Kapre has turned against us"

"You must remove that crystal! The more it's in his chest the more his life is in danger! Element crystals were never meant to be embedded into ones body and this fake crystal is not only incompatible with him but the more he rejects it the more it will kill him from the inside out!" Elsa started getting teary but Anna grabbed her "Elsa we must be strong, we must reclaim Arendelle"

"But that would mean I have to fight Kapre..."

"Elsa you have to do this! Do you think he likes being controlled like this? I could see it in his eyes, he doesn't want to do any of this he just wants you know you still love him"

"I do"

"Then prove it to him, we will take back our kingdom and save Kapre, inform the other kingdoms that Hans is a fake and we will save Rapunzel and stop Durion!"

"Anna how do you make everything sound so easy?"

"Because it is?"

"Oh really? How about the hundreds of men guarding our castle at this moment, you gonna take them on too?"

"Well I-"

"And how are we gonna convince the other kingdoms of Hans being a fake?"

"if you'd let me-"

"How are we gonna stop Durion when his powers are death?"

"Elsa! Shut up!" Anna yelled Elsa stopped "now listen! Tomorrow we'll freeze the guards then rescue Kapre, taking back our kingdom. Then we'll save Rapunzel and stop Durion then we'll capture Hans and Gothel and travel to each major kingdom and get them to confess then word will spread and all will be back to normal!"

"Not bad" Elsa winked "yeah I'm pretty good that these things".

Kristoff woke up in the back of the sleigh "uh my head...Anna what happened?" He looked beside him to his surprise it wasn't Anna but Eugene he was cuddling while unconscious "oh god!" Kristoff jumped out of the sleigh "...hmm is it time to get up Rapunzel?" Eugene mumbled in his sleep "Eugene wake up!" Kristoff shouted but he didn't budge, Pascal walked onto his shoulder and stuck his tongue out into Eugene's ear "ah! Seriously! Pascal you know how much I hate that!" Rubbing his ear he looked around "wait...why are we back at the trolls place? Weren't we just at the castle? Where's Rapunzel?"

"Come on, I'll explain" Kristoff and Eugene walk side by side towards everyone else.

At the castle Kapre was pacing, an internal war going on in his head "what's going on with me? Why can't I feel love?"

"Maybe it's because you haven't had a warm hug in a while! You look kinda mad! By the way have you seen Elsa? You know blonde, big blue eyes, has ice powers"

"What do you know of Elsa? And...who are you?"

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!".

**Yes Olaf is back! And so is Elsa's powers! Feels good to say that, I really didn't want to cut Olaf from a majority of my story but from now on he will play an important part you'll see! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 15

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

"What are you doing here?" Kapre annoyed by Olaf's sudden appearance "I live here silly! Okay my turn! What are you doing here?"

"I own this castle!" Olaf laughed and waved his stick arm "oh you! See this castle belongs to Elsa"

"Don't say that name!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like hearing it"

"Why?"

"It hurts me deep inside"

"Why?"

"I don't know? Because it does!"

"Why?"

"Stop saying why! I don't know!"

"Wow you sure are grumpy gumdrop aren't you? When's the last time you had a hug?" Olaf sat next to Kapre "what are you...oh whatever look I don't remember"

"Sure you do! Everyone remembers a nice warm hug! You gotta think of someone that at least makes you feel happy, right?"

"Well...when Elsa and I-" Kapre gripped his chest "stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Making me say things to make my chest hurt!"

"I'm sorry! It only seems to happen when you or I mention els...that name, do you like her or something? Because I heard she's fallen for a guy already"

"She has?"

"Yeah! He's not the brightest...or maybe he his...he can make flames from his hand! It's so cool! I know why Elsa danced with him at the ball"

"What was his name?"

"Hmm let me focus for a second..." Olaf sat there for ten minutes thinking, with each passing second he grew more impatient "have you thought enough yet!?" Olaf reached up and slapped the man "stop it Kapre! Trying to focus here" he sat there thinking more and Kapre was getting more angry "nope name slipped my mind! Can you remember Kapre? Wait...Kapre? Is that you?" Olaf leaned in for a better look "that's not my name anymore"

"But it is you! Your the one who danced with Elsa!" Kapre's memories kicked in and he could remember it as clear as a picture which made him grip his chest again "what happened to you? It looks like you slipped in paint! Or you seen a ghost and the colors left your body!" Olaf laughed out loud, Kapre still holding his chest "you don't look too good! And your cold! Heat yourself up!"

"I can't I don't have those useless fire powers anymore, I gave them to Anna" more memories started flowing into his head his chest felt like it was imploding "Anna has powers? That is awesome! Maybe I can be her sidekick! Wait no, she's got fire powers how about I just be my own hero and lend a helping hand! I can ride Sven into battle with Kristoff as my sidekick and we'll fight all the bad guys and whoever did this to you!"

"Why would any of you want to help me?"

"Because I know deep down in my...snow that all of us care about you and I know for sure that Elsa still loves you"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm a love expert! and Elsa made me, we share a special connection! I don't quite get it myself but the key to controlling Elsa's power is love and since I was made from her love I know who and what she loves...brainfreeze!" Olaf ran in circles yelling holding his head "oh yeah I don't have a brain" he laughed and sat down again "do you understand now?" Olaf asked Kapre but he was deep in thought '_she does love me! She meant every word! She did come to save me! She does want me back!_'

"Aaaah!" The pain getting stronger and forcing him to forget "no! I won't forget! I refuse!" He ran to the centre of the room "I love Elsa!"

"Yay! Love all around!" Olaf grabbing snow from his flurry and throwing it around "hey you aren't in pain!" Kapre just stood there motionless "um hello?" Olaf walked to Kapre "wake up! You can't sleep there it'll hurt your feet!" He tried pushing him but it didn't work "if you wanna sleep here then I shall too" Olaf laid down but got up again, for some reason he felt he had to do this so he wrapped his arms around Kapre hugging him "a nice warm hug will make everything feel better...sleep well buddy" then Olaf laid down again "I can't wait until Elsa and Anna come home again" Olaf drifted to sleep, Kapre wasn't moving still due to an internal struggle for control.

Kapre wandering in his mind, all his memories placed all over the place "that day, that was some time ago.." Kapre referring to the day he first activated his fire powers "yes, it was" Durion was there in front of him "father? What did you do to me!? I demand to know!"

"You naive child, stop calling me father!"

"What..."

"I'm not your father!" Durion reached into Kapre's memories and pulled out a little light, he threw it at Kapre hitting him in the head.

A memory started to play, a winters night extremely cold the smell of smoke filled the air, in ashes lies a new born screaming to silence. A man dark and grey picks up the child and takes him away.

"You... Found me?"

"Yes, your mother had the ability of fire but never could control it properly until she fell in love with a man, a man I sent to retrieve her. Just like everyone else I sent out he too did not return so I went myself"

"What did you do !? Where's my real parents!?"

"I used a spell to make your mother lose control of her powers and without realizing it she too was overcome by her power, while holding each other your parents died in flames that night" Kapre dropped to his knees "no one knew, not even your father that your mother was pregnant, like all the other powers the only other way to obtain them is inheritance by birth past down by blood, you Kapre were born in the ashes of your parents, like a Phoenix if you will"

"Then you stole me"

"Who else was going to raise you? I saved you boy! Out in that cold you would've died!"

"I would've rather died then be used by you! You didn't save me! You just prolonged my death until it was relevant to you!" Kapre reached forward and punched Durion over and over "get, out, of, my, head!"

"You forget boy, the crystal in your chest gives me control!" Each of Kapre's memories started turning to dust "what are you doing!? Stop it!".

Each memory faded then Kapre just stopped "who am I?" He mumbled, Durion walked to Kapre and placed his hand on his head, his entire body turning pitch black "your nothing" Durion disappeared, not long after Olaf appeared in Kapre's mind "here you go buddy, a fighting chance" Olaf lifted a memory out of the dust and placed it onto Kapre then vanished, Kapre got his original colour back on one half of his body.

"Hans we refuse to join forces with you and that witch! Not only did she nearly kill prince Eugene but she kept Rapunzel from us for her entire childhood! Now get out of my kingdom! Your both banished!" The queen of Corona yelling in temper, her husband trying to calm her down "there's no need to shout like that, I'd say your overreacting" Hans crossed his arms "overreacting!? I'll show you overreacting!" She jumped for Hans' neck the king holding his wife "honey please calm down! We need to act civil about this!" Gothel just shrugged "Rapunzel is so much like her mother, always opening her mouth and talking nonsense then leaping in head first without thinking"

"Don't talk about my daughter like that you disgusting witch!"

"Your words flatter me, now last offer do you surrender your kingdom of do we take it by force?"

"We've learnt from our past mistakes! We can defend ourselves!"

"I take it your answer is no?"

"What was your first clue you sadistic smelly pig!"

"Well okay then" Hans drew his sword and Gothel shot a blast at the queen which she barely managed to dodge "bring me a fry pan at once!" The queen shouted and a guard ran off to get one while the rest fought off Hans and Gothel "that's your big plan? A frying pan?"

"No, this is!" The queen slammed her hand on a hidden switch then the back wall opened "let me introduce Marshmellow 2! A gift from queen Elsa!" The giant snow man walked into the room "Marshmellow 2, remove these two with any means necessary!" Marshmellow 2 charged towards them "not this thing again!" Hans jumps out of the way "it's gonna take more than a pile of snow to beat us"

"I know, okay boys get them!" The queen opened the door and the pub thugs attacked "I finally get to try out my new hook!" Hook-hand shouts "not these guys again!" Gothel ducks from the hook "hey toots! Remember me!" Making a smooch face Shorty launches an arrow at Gothel but it completely misses "why...why are there two of you?" He falls over drunk "useless" Gothel continues to fight the men "get out of the way!" Vladimir shouts then charges at the two of them but Marshmellow 2 didn't move and he collides with him putting snow everywhere "sorry.." Marshmellow 2 starts to collect himself, Gothel and Hans stood wiping the snow off themselves "I've had enough with your trickery and childish antics! Men attack!" Hans men ran in and attacked the pub thugs, one by one they fell.

They were all tied up the pub things and the royal guards, including the king and queen, they pushed Marshmellow 2 back into the wall and shut it "it seems we win and this kingdom is finally ours" Hans sat at the throne "you won't get away with this" the queen says struggling to get free "You know I've heard words like that before but this time I'm definitely sure of my answer" he got close to her face "I already have" Hans laughed then sat back down and Gothel sat at the throne next to his "guards throw these worthless servants in the dungeon until we require their services" Gothel waves her hand, the guards did just that "I think I'm gonna like it here".

In the dungeon the queen walked to the window "you guys there?" She whispered, two guys appeared "good, we require your services"

"Anything you want your majesty"

"I need you and your brother to get rid of Hans and Gothel, they've taken over the throne"

"You mean the old woman that tricked us and smacked me and my brother over the head? I thought she bit the dust"

"Well she's back, this sounds improper and un-lady like of me to say but you two like revenge right? Well there she is, go get her and we shall clear all your charges and give you a nice pile of gold" the Stabbington brothers smiled at each other "that's what we do best" they walked off bumping fists.

**i love the pub thugs their awesome! **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Rapunzel awoke, recognising the cave she had been in once before "great, back here again"

"Surya! Your awake!" Durion ran over "how are you feeling?" He handed her a glass of water,  
"my names not-" she thought about it for a second "I'm fine thanks" she took the glass "good! How did you manage to escape the heavens?" Rapunzel had been told the story of the siblings by Anna but she never was much of a listener "oh um yeah I just...took possession of Rapunzel's body as she's the host of my powers?" Durion eyed her but smiled "I see! I was doing that to Kapre as well! His mind struggled but now he's just an empty shell so I don't need him, now Hans he's claimed 5 kingdoms in my name! He's much more useful! Anyways enough about me, look Surya about what I did so long ago I'd like to say I feel bad but we both know I'd be lying, I do know I went against fathers will, betrayed your trust and killed our brothers and for that I am sorry" He bowed then kissed her hand '_so Kapre isn't himself! I've got to get out of here and get to Elsa_'

"thanks... Look I've been locked up for quite some time could I perhaps go get some fresh air?"

"Okay, I'll come with you!"

"No it's quite alright"

"but we have so much to catch up on!"

"And we will but I need just some time to myself okay?"

"Your not planning on running again are you!?" Durion walked towards Rapunzel "no! I'm just gonna take a quick walk outside"

"Fine, but you better be quick" Rapunzel regrettably walked to Durion and hugged him to give him false hope of her return, as soon as she was out the front she ran fast as she could, Durion knew she'd run he still thought Rapunzel was his sister but thought she ran because she was scared of him because of the past. Rapunzel ran and ran but came to a sudden stop "water?" She realised they were on an island "no...I need to get back!" In a flash she was back in the cave "wh-what?"

"Have a nice jog? You look out of breath dear sister, I could have sworn you said you weren't going to run?" Rapunzel started shaking "no uh no! I was just interested in something I saw so I went to check it out quickly" she laughed nervously, Durion forced her to sit in a chair then locked her in place "you never could lie sister but it's okay, I understand! I mean the way I acted back then I don't blame you for being scared, but please know that I'm not going to kill you" Durion opened his shirt revealing his chest "I can just cipher your powers from you continuously" he attached a cord from the chair Rapunzel sat in into himself, power started transferring through the cord into Durion then he held large blue and red crystals "see these? I used Elsa's and Kapre's DNA to make superior crystals! They will in fact damage me constantly but! With you constantly feeding me life power and my death powers I already have I'll heal instantly" Durion stuck then into the top of his arms, he growled in pain but the crystals sent red and blue veins down each arm one hand froze the other caught flame "once I harness these abilities I'll make this world mine!"

'_Id really like to go home right now_' Rapunzel struggling in her chair.

Late at night Elsa sat I front of a fire, knowing tomorrow she had to fight the man she loved she couldn't sleep "something on your mind your grace?" Grand pabbie walked over to Elsa "I just...don't think I can face him, to hurt him I..." Grand pabbie sat next to her "look my queen" grand pabbie took her hand but she winced in pain "I see, why didn't you tell anyone about this? The touch of death would've killed you by sunrise!" He revealed her cut that Durion had given her, it had spread up her arm "you also stuck an element crystal in your arm, didn't you?" Elsa looked away "I had to, he was so strong and I had to protect everyone but...all I did was let everyone down, I don't deserve to be queen" he pulled out a bag then a vial, throwing in many ingredients then shattering a life crystal throwing it's shards in it "now this will keep it at bay for maybe a year at most but afterwards you need Rapunzel to use her powers to heal your arm once a year or if you manage to get Durion to remove the touch of death that should work too" he poured it on Elsa's cut, it healed up nicely "now drink the last of it, it'll prevent the touch of death from spreading throughout your system" she was hesitant about drinking it because it smelt like Rapunzel herself but she drank it "Elsa, you've done your parents proud" Elsa put the vial down "I've been a terrible queen, I've let that mad man force me out of my own kingdom"

"No Elsa, you protected everyone that day, you drove Durion away from the kingdom"

"Now Kapre has it"

"And so he should" Elsa looked at him in disbelief "what do you mean?"

"Well he will be king someday, there was a reason he let you an Anna escape, that crystal is messing him up and I wouldn't be surprised if his memories would be totally wiped by now but that doesn't mean you can't save him! His feelings still remain Elsa, have faith in yourself and believe you can do anything only then will you find an answer to saving his life" Elsa got up from the fire "thank you, good night grand pabbie" she still couldn't sleep but she was filled with motivation.

Early morning, standing at the edge of the town the four of them observe the kingdom "what's with the dark clouds? And the weather? It's only raining around our castle!"

"It's because of Kapre Anna, his power is unnatural which is causing a disturbance"

"Okay Kristoff, you and Eugene cause a distraction then run for it while Elsa and I fly to the castle"

"you want to use us as bait!?" Kristoff shouts "no!...well sort of, just distract the men then climb onto Sven and run as fast as you can!"

"Um Anna I don't think we should fly there" Elsa released her ice dress back into a normal dress "we should use stealth, if the men see us flying there they'll follow it instead"

"Hmm okay! Like spies!" Anna all excited "yes okay like spies, okay good luck guys" Anna kissed Kristoff "be safe"

"You too" then they went there separate ways.

Eugene walked up to two of the guards "hello my good men!" He placed an arm around his shoulder "listen, was wondering how does one become a 'fancy' guard?"

"Enough with your insolence!"

"Alright alright, who do you guys work for?"

"We serve lord Durion!"

"Lord doughnut, of course so where do I-"

"You've insulted our lord! Arrest him"

"Sign up...uh oh" two guards approached him, Eugene knocked one out, ducked then the other "oh yeah! I can feel the adrenaline baby! Bring it on!" All the guards ran at him "I didn't say all at once!" Running the opposite way Eugene jumped a rope, at the end of this stretchy rope was Kristoff and Sven pulling a chunk of ice "now!" Eugene yells, they let go of the rope the ice block flying at the guards "aaaaah!" The guards scream then knocked out cold "woohoo! Man what a rush!" Kristoff and Eugene high five "you did great! Getting those guards to follow you! And lord doughnut? What a crack up!"

"Ah come one! It was your idea the whole ice thing! Pretty good I must say" more guards started chasing them "we should probably...go" they got on Sven "run Sven" the guards got on horses and took off after them.

"Their gone!" Anna whispered to Elsa "just wait" Elsa made an ice mirror at each corner to look around it "darn, some of the lookout guards stayed" Anna smiled and picked up a pebble "watch this" Anna laid it out on her palm, putting fire power into her middle finger she flicked it at the guard, direct hit to the forehead "Anna did you just kill him?"

"No! I didn't put that much power into it..."

'_I hope_'

A child playing in his backyard spotted Elsa and Anna climbing his fence "daddy look! It's queen Elsa!" The father ran "my queen! It's so good to see you!"

"Thank you but my apologies, I'm quite busy at the moment"

"I understand, my son was knocked over by a guard not too long ago, an old man helped him but almost got accused of treason, my queen who are these mysterious and rude intruders?"

"Do not worry, princess Anna and I are dealing with them at the moment please remain in your homes until it is safe to come out, I promise all will be well soon"

"Of course your majesty" he bowed and so did the child, Elsa and Anna continued their way towards the castle.

Upon arriving they heard someone yelling "wake up! Your being all creepy just staring like that!" The girls opened the doors "Anna! Elsa!" They spotted Olaf "Olaf your back!" Anna ran to him and hugged him "yeah I'm Back!... Where did I go?" Elsa just stared at Kapre, he was emotionless and the crystal in his chest was glowing '_I must take that out_' she walked a little closer "Kapre? It's me, Elsa" she reached for him and he instantly turned  
towards her pushing her, she flew backwards hitting the wall "ah!" She fell to the ground "hey! Why did you push Elsa!" Anna's fire lit up, running at him "stay away..." He grabbed her flaming hands '_what!?_' His grip was tight "let..me..go!" He twisted on the spot then released Anna's hand throwing her towards her sister hitting them together "ow" Anna got up then helped Elsa up "Kapre what's wrong with you!?"

"Stay away"

"We're trying to help you"

"Stay away!.." Elsa froze him on the spot then Anna ran at him again "I said stay away from me!" His power pushed Elsa and Anna away, Olaf walked up to the girls "there's something you might wanna know about Mr grumpy over there" the girls stood "like what?"

"Well he was like yelling at himself and stuff then he asked who he was, I guess he's had too many knocked to the old chrome dome if you get what I mean"

"The crystal" Elsa staring at it "what about it?" Anna looked at it too "grand pabbie told me that it has complete control over him also wiping his memories and that we must remove it at all costs"

"Okay Elsa you freeze him again but this time try and hold him still just long enough for me to remove the crystal"

"Okay"

"What do I do?"

"Just stay here Olaf"

"Okay, I mean I did help already so..." Anna gave him a questioning look but ran at Kapre "leave me alone!" Elsa dodged a punch then froze his arms and legs again "nobody wants to be alone! Now Anna!" Anna ran to Kapre, she gripped the crystal and pulled on it then suddenly she got a glimpse of Kapre's mind seeing his consciousness half surrounded in darkness half alive "Elsa! His memories are gone! And there's not much time until his consciousness is gone too!"

"Anna quickly pull out the crystal!" Just as it started budging his arm broke free "_...A-Anna_" he whispered in her mind "_please...get away I don't want to hurt you or Elsa, I'm almost gone so I wont last much longer...please tell Elsa that I'm sorry, for everything and tell her that-_" the thought interrupted by his body landing a fist on Anna's stomach "Anna!" Elsa refroze his arm then took Anna away from him, she laid Anna down "look after her" Olaf was at Anna's side, "Elsa I have to help you" Anna gripped her stomach "Anna your hurt please stop moving" Olaf held Anna, Elsa lunged at the same crystal grabbing it then like Anna she was pulled into his mind.

Elsa could physically move around inside his head but couldn't hear anything "Kapre!?" She noticed him kneeling on the ground "Elsa..." He raised his head, she got on her knees and embraced him in a hug "why is Durion doing this to you?"

"He's just using me...he's not even my real father, but I can't remember why..." His chest started hurting him "Kapre we need to get this crystal out! Before...before your gone"

"Elsa, it's too late for me..." He lightly ran his hand over her cheek "you know, now I can't remember anything except you...and how you make me feel, each memory with you that I treasure is fading and that's whats hurting the most" his chest getting worse, tears running down Elsa's face "fight it Kapre! Don't let him take you!"

"Elsa, it's okay..." His eyes began to go white and the darkness has almost taken all his mind "Elsa..I...Elsa I love...I..." She lent forward and kissed him shutting her eyes tightly, opening her eyes she looked at him the darkness completely covering him "Kapre?" He was motionless, falling forward onto her shoulder "Kapre!?" She shouts shaking him but still no reaction, pushed out of his mind his body in reality just fell, Elsa held him close and ice began to rise and the floor was frozen, Anna despite her pain ran to Elsa then inspected Kapre's pulse "he's gone.." Elsa reached into his chest and with strength and temper she managed to pulled out the crystal from his lifeless body "Durion will pay for this" The crystal dropped to such a low temperature that it shattered in Elsa's hand "Anna let's go save Rapunzel we need her!"


	17. Chapter 17

Frozen x Tangled fanfiction chapter 17

I don't own frozen or tangled or any of the characters involved

Elsa had retrieved horses with a carriage to put Kapre's body in and many supplies then Anna and Elsa made their way to the fjord to meet up with Kristoff and Eugene.

"there they are!" Kristoff ran forward and hugged Anna "I was so worried!" Anna returned the hug but didn't say anything "what's wrong?" He looked over to the carriage and seen Kapre's lifeless body "oh..."

"Kapre is dead, his skin is becoming like stone...we have to save Rapunzel before his condition is irreversible" Elsa began loading up a ship, Eugene stopped her "Elsa I can see your intentions but I'm not sure if Rapunzel is capable of bringing him back..."

"She brought you back!"

"Yes she did but that was just pure luck, Rapunzel has no idea how she had done it"

"If it happened once it can happen again, we have to try! We have to..." Anna and Kristoff held Elsa "I didn't say I wasn't agreeing to your plan Elsa, so let's fill up this ship and go save my wife!" All four of them packed the ship and placed Kapre in his own room.

Anna approached her sister "Um Elsa? Did you even tell your advisors you were departing from the kingdom?"

"I left a note and I left Olaf in charge"

"You what!?"

"I'm kidding! I left a note and I brought Olaf with us, he hasn't left Kapre's side since we left"

"He's probably just as worried as you are"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, back in the castle Olaf said he already helped Kapre, I don't know what he meant by that"

"Olaf!" Elsa called out to the snowman "yes?" He waddled up to her "earlier you told Anna you helped Kapre, what did you mean?" Olaf laughed "it's a secret" he winked then went back to Kapre "a secret? Since when does Olaf keep secrets?"

"I don't know...maybe when he finally came back he became different, or he's reacting to your change in emotions Elsa"

"Maybe..".

Elsa just wondered the ship, plenty on her mind to think about. Anna visited the bridge, both Eugene and Kristoff commanding the ship "you know right now Max would be shaking all over the place" Eugene thinking about his recently deceased horse "he didn't like water?" Kristoff asked him "no he loved water he hated boats, the constant motion under his feet made him seasick just like Pascal, Pascal is fine at first but after an hour it really gets to him" he points to the chameleon who is rapidly changing colours "poor little guy, Sven is use to ships and being around water"

"I guess your job is helpful in some ways"

"Watch it"

"Okay okay, but anyways is it because of your 'ice mastery' that Anna as attracted to you?"

"I don't think Anna likes me because of my job, although if it weren't for my job we wouldn't have met"

"Fair enough, so what about Anna is attractive to you?" Kristoff's face went red "well...she's quick on her feet in almost all situations, she's always lighting up the room whether it be her personality or her smile...and when she wakes up she looks like a lion having a bad hair day!" Both boys laugh "she even snores like a lions roar!"

"hey! I do not!"

"Ahah Anna hey we were just talking about you..."

"So I heard mr lion hater"

"You know I think your cute Anna"

"Yeah I heard what you said before the lion thing, that's the only reason your pants aren't on fire right now" she kissed his cheek "let's return the question, what is it about Rapunzel that you like, Eugene?"

"What's there not to like? Everything about her is what made me propose to her, there's also the adventures we share together and when I look into her eyes I know that she's my future, my new dream"

"Okay that was a pretty good answer"

"So anyways how long until lord Durion's cave?" Anna leaning on the steering wheel "well it's about a month so we have to make a few stops when we get low on supplies".

Elsa was at the front of the ship staring off into the distance thinking about how she would get her revenge, a rage had manifested deep inside her and the more she thought about it the more it reached the surface. She went to turn around but something caught her eye in the water, she leaned slightly over the edge to get a better look that's when this unknown creature jumped out of the water straight at Elsa, she dodged it just in time but now the creature was on the ship "what is that!?" She readied her ice sword pointing it at the foreign being, it had a body made of stone and ice and a shark like head with fire coming out its mouth, Anna ran out and seen the thing "woah! Elsa what is that!? It looks like a shark!" The creature sprouted arms and legs and a tail "shark-man with element powers!?" It shot fire-ice covered stones at Elsa, she raised a shield but it started to melt it "try this you fish freak!" Anna projected flames from her hands like a flame thrower, the ice on the creature melted and was replaced with fire "hmm I thought that would work" Elsa shot her ice powers at it putting out its flames only for them to be replaced with ice "make up your mind already!" The creature shot ice at Anna, she dodged the first two but the last one hit her chest '_this feels familiar_' Anna dropped holding her chest, Elsa now enraged she encased the creature in a block of ice then pushed it into the water.

"Anna are you okay!?" Elsa ran to Anna "yeah it just put ice in my heart, no biggie" Elsa placed a hand on Anna's heart extracting the ice, once it was finished Anna went back to normal "love you too" Anna said then stood up "that shark thing, is it gone?"

"I froze it in a block of ice then pushed it into the water, it has powers so i don't think it'll be gone for long"

"yeah but what is it?"

"I dont know" the creature jumped back on the boat as did two more of them "really? we can't even deal with one how can we deal with three!?" Anna flamethrowing one and Elsa freezing another, the third started running towards the bridge

"Kristoff!"

"Eugene!" both of them shot their powers at the third, it shook rapidly then turned into a pile of stones "hey it worked!" Anna jumping up and down "Anna focus!" the two remaining creatures shot their powers at Elsa, she summoned an ice wall then shot the first one "Anna now!" then Anna shot it as well and just like the first one it turned into a bunch of stones, the last one hesitated as Anna walked over to Elsa "you ready?" Anna and Elsa put their hands together and shot a fiery icy blast sending the creature flying far into the water "we did it!" the sisters hugged "that's what you get for messing with the royal sisters of Arendelle!...were so awesome"

"yes we are"

"I heard commotions what's going on?" Kristoff and Olaf walking out of the bridge "we just kicked butt thats whats going on!"

"you kicked butt?"

"yeah we did!"

"I'm not following"

"we just fought!"

"what were you fighting?"

"these shark like man things with elemental powers! they tried to kill us but we beat them"

"shark like man things...with powers"

"yeah!" Olaf leaded up to Kristoff "They're craaazy"

"we're telling the true! they really were here!"

"okay okay Anna I believe you, lets go inside it's getting dark out"

"wha- he- bu-...fine" Anna followed Kristoff inside "Olaf?" Elsa knelt down to Olaf's eye level "what did you do to help Kapre?"

"it's a secret"

"I know... but why can't you tell me?"

"because it needs to be real silly!"

"what?" Olaf walked inside '_needs to be real? what?_'.

The Stabbington brothers were waiting just outside the palace, eyeing each guard "you take this side and I'll take the other and don't mess this up, the queen promised a big payout and freedom" the other brother simply nodded then they parted ways on their mission. The first brother went along the outer walls slowly creeping up on an unsuspecting guard, he grabbed the guard holding him around the neck until he was unconscious, took his weapons and armour then continued on, another two guards ran at him but he just punched one then smacked the other with the side of his sword. He walked through a door leading him into the castle, walking up some stairs he found one of the main bedrooms; whilst investigating he heard singing from the next room, walking up slowing he pulled back a curtain revealing Hans in a bath covered in bubbles only Hans couldn't see as he had a cloth over his eyes "got to get nice and clean! scrub and scrub until I'm as pretty as a princess!" the Brother lifted the cloth "well hello there, princess Hans" Hans let out a high pitched scream until he was smacked on the head knocking him unconscious "what a fairy" he wrapped Hans in a bunch of towels then tied him up. He walked downstairs to the main room, Gothel was reading a book "this is so boring! don't these people have any good reading material?" he smacked Gothel knocking her off her chair "we meet again, witch"

"you again? didnt you learn your lesson last time or do I have to bonk you on the head a few more times before it sinks in" the second brother hit her on the head "let that sink in".

Gothel awoke to a giant pile of snow and an unconscious Hans "where am I?"

"I'll give you a clue, hey Marshmallow 2, i got you two new playtoys" the brothers then closed the big doors, Marshmallow 2 stood looking directly at Gothel "you! you hurt me!"

"no I didn't... well maybe a little, what are you gonna do about it tough guy!?" he roared sending shivers down Gothel's spine "stay away you pile of snow balls! no!" Marshmallow 2 then began to 'play' with Gothel and Hans.

**Sorry for the long wait! I've started a story on fictionpress, it's a horror story so not for the weak minded. Anyways leave me reviews! they fuel a story so i would appreciate some :)**


End file.
